The Best Gift For My Pretty Man
by Ari-nee
Summary: Es el día 2 de agosto, su cumpleaños, y Kagami se despierta con un inusual regalo de Aomine que le traera buenos recuerdos, sorpresas, y también más felicidad y amor de lo que él creía posible. Este escrito participa en el día 2 del Hikari Month del grupo de Facebook AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami).


**Hola a todos, si lamento haberme tardado un buen para volver a aparecer por aquí, pero ya empezó el mes AoKaga y estoy con las prisas (Tengo que hacer tres fics y dos más ;-; kill me please) pero este es un escrito que hice por el cumpleaños de mi precioso Kagami, y aunque tenga alguna falta de ortografía y esté medio raro(?) estoy orgulloso de este trabajo.**

 **Este escrito participa en el día 2 del Hikari Month del grupo de Facebook AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami).**

 **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, solamente _Aomine Hiro_ , un oc que participa en este fic. Adv: M-Preg**

* * *

Sintió las luz del sol aparecer por su ventana para después ir directo hacia su bello rostro. Apretó los párpados antes de abrirlos lentamente para que el mundo pudiese ver aquellos orbes rubí que hipnotizaban a quien los viera. Se estiró y removió en la cómoda cama matrimonial mientras buscaba taparse con la fresca sábana y que así el sol no le siguiera molestando en su sueño. Total, curiosamente hoy tenía día libre.

– Daiki, ¿Podrías cerrar las cortinas? – Pidió, pero no escuchó contestación. Extrañado, giró su cabeza para ver que el lado de la cama donde debería estar aquel moreno estaba vació – ¿Daiki? – Volvió a preguntar con más fuerza; tal vez el hombre estaba en el baño o en la cocina, sin embargo, de nuevo aquel silencio.

Con curiosidad y ya con el sueño fuera de él, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a buscar al menos su ropa interior, pues la noche anterior había sido de mucha _acción_ con su novio y aún le dolía un poco la cadera. Salió de su habitación y buscó por todo el departamento llamando a su pareja sin recibir ninguna respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba Aomine? Por último fue al lugar que le faltaba revisar. La habitación de su bebé.

– ¿Daiki? – Llamó pero de nuevo aquel silencio, ni siquiera su hijo estaba. Pero notó que en la cuna en donde su precioso bebé de dos años dormía, estaban lo que parecían ser unas prendas de buena marca y algo elegantes para una simple salida. Con curiosidad las tomó entre sus manos mientras las examinaba, y junto a ellas vio una nota pequeña, un sobre de gran tamaño con un número 1 y una bella rosa roja.

" _Hey amor, sé que te preguntarás en dónde estamos Hiro y yo, pero te tengo una linda sorpresa. ¿Ves esa ropa? Quiero que te duches, y te la pongas, ya que abajo está alguien esperando por ti y cumplirá feliz cada cosa que le pidas, hoy quiero hacer de este día algo especial, por lo que vamos a jugar. Te daré unas cuantas pistas que tu deberás seguir y traer contigo, hasta llegar a la última donde estaré yo; te veo más tarde. Feliz Cumpleaños Taiga, Te amo._

 _PD: No intentes buscar le auto porque me lo llevé. Ah, y en la cocina dejé tu desayuno preparado. Tómalo como un regalo del asombroso Aomine Daiki."_

Eso era lo que decía la nota que estaba a simple vista. Así que por eso es que nadie más que él se encontraba en el departamento. Casi olvidaba que era 2 de agosto, o sea, su cumpleaños número 20. Hace ya 4 años que conoce a Aomine y 3 desde que sale con él, por no decir que 1 y medio desde que se embarazó de Hiro, su hijo pelirrojo de piel morena.

Se sintió un tonto, ¿Qué clase de persona olvida su propio cumpleaños? Así que, obedeció a la orden de la nota y primero se dispuso a ir hacia la cocina para comer ese delicioso desayuno que recién se daba cuenta que estaba en la mesa. Daiki se había esmerado con los panqueques con crema batida, mora y frambuesa más un vaso de malteada de chocolate. Luego de desayunar, se dio un buen baño y se vistió con esa ropa elegante para luego ver lo del sobre.

 _ **1° Estación:**_ _Esta es la primera parada, ¿Fácil, no? Ahora vamos por la segunda. Sé que de este lugar te has de acordar, porque es dónde por primera vez nos logramos enfrentar, si dudas tienes amor, recuerda que nuestros uno a uno ahí son. Vaya, hice unos cuantos versos, sin muchos esfuerzos. Pero no te ilusiones amor, que no soy poeta._

– Nunca imaginé que Daiki fuera tan romántico, bobo, pero romántico – Habló para sí mismo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba una maleta donde guardar aquellas notas que iría encontrando, además de meter su cartera, sus llaves y su teléfono – Esta es demasiado fácil Daiki, ya sé en dónde está mi siguiente pista.

Salió del departamento para ir fuera del edificio donde se encontró una limusina y al chofer de Akashi con un letrero que decía: Feliz Cumpleaños Kagami-sama. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón a ver que viajaría en limusina, pero igual hubiese preferido ir por su cuenta en el deportivo azul oscuro que compartían. Pero como el moreno le había informado, se lo había llevado.

– Kagami-sama, yo soy Yuusuke, el chofer de la limusina de Akashi-sama. Su pareja me pidió ayudarle con su regalo de cumpleaños hoy, por lo que a donde sea que quiera ir, yo le llevaré con gusto – Dijo el hombre pelinegro de mayor en edad mientras le hacía una reverencia. Quizá unos 30 a 35 años cuando mucho, o eso le calculaba Kagami – Igual, feliz cumpleaños – Dijo sonriendo. Kagami apreció el gesto y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Gracias – Dijo simplemente mientras el chofer le abría la puerta de la enorme limusina negra para que él pudiese entrar. Esperó a que Yuusuke se metiera en el asiento del conductor mientras examinaba sus ropas. Sin duda Daiki no había elegido eso, de seguro fue Momoi pues su moreno novio carecía de gusto en la ropa.

Una camisa lila de botones y manga larga que él había enrollado hasta los codos por el momento, y un pantalón negro ajustado a sus piernas y retaguardia, más sus mejores zapatos negros y un lado de su cabello hacía atrás. Oh sí, ese día Kagami Taiga era un bombón andante.

– ¿Algún lugar al que quiera ir? – La voz del chofer sacó de sus pensamientos vanidosos al pelirrojo que rápido asintió sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Que vergonzoso – Por cierto, puede poner las rosas que vaya encontrando aquí, no queremos que se estropeen – Dijo mientras le señalaba a Taiga un especie de compartimiento en el auto. El pelirrojo asintió y dejó su primera rosa ahí.

– La cancha de baloncesto que está detrás de la preparatoria Seirin, ahí es donde quiero ir primero, por favor – Habló y el hombre asintió confirmando sus palabras para poner vista al frente y manos en el volante, haciendo marchar a la limusina. Kagami se sentía nostálgico al nombrar su antigua preparatoria, hace mucho que no la menciona. Miraba por la ventana intentando no dañar nada del vehículo.

Mientras esperaba a llegar a su destino, decidió ver qué más había en aquel sobre tan grande, no podía ser solo la pista ¿verdad? Tenía que haber algo más en ella. La abrió con cuidado, sacando aquel papel donde Aomine le había escrito su pista para su siguiente parada, y luego de ver mejor, pudo percatarse de que sí había algo más. Con delicadeza sacó la otra cosa que contenía el sobre y su sonrisa se agrandó más.

Era una foto en grande de él y Daiki en la cama con sus torsos descubiertos, pero se veían los elásticos de los bóxers de ambos. Estaban cubiertos por la sábana blanca mientras sonreían enormemente. La mano derecha de Aomine se notaba que salía de la foto, señal de que era una de las famosas _selfies_ que su novio mandó a imprimir en era su primera pista y Taiga sentía que ya era suficientemente feliz con solo eso.

– Llegamos – Le indicó Yuusuke mientras sacaba de su ensoñación al joven cumpleañero. Taiga le agradeció y sin esperar a que el chofer le abriera la puerta, él mismo salió para irse corriendo rápidamente hacia la entrada de aquella cancha, dejando todo en el interior de la limusina. Estaba enormemente ansioso por su siguiente pista.

Cuando Kagami llegó a aquella cancha, miró atentamente hacia todos lados, pero no encontró nada, ¿Quizá, se había equivocado de sitio? ¡NO! Definitivamente tenía que ser ese, ahí es donde él y Aomine se vieron por primera vez –una horrible primera vez, por cierto– y donde siempre van a jugar sus uno a uno cada vez que pueden. ¿Entonces, dónde estaba la pista?

– Kagami-kun – Un sonido aparecido de la nada hizo que la columna de Taiga temblara. Demonios, aquella sensación de ser sorprendido por un fantasma era extremadamente familiar, podía jurar que se trataba de…

– ¡KUROKO! – Bramó enojado mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho para intentar calmar su agitado corazón. Rápidamente distinguió al joven de cabellera celeste que le miraba con una sonrisa, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que traía en sus manos. Un sobre, y una rosa.

– Feliz Cumpleaños, Kagami-kun – Dijo Tetsuya ignorando el regaño, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su antiguo compañero de preparatoria. Le entregó la carta y la rosa, y también le dio un gran abrazo por su cumpleaños. Después de todo, era el día de mimar a Kagami.

– Kuroko, ¿Cómo es que tú…? – Preguntó confundido después de agradecer el _feliz cumpleaños_ del menor. Este le volvió a sonreír dejando aún más confuso al pobre pelirrojo.

– Sin duda, Aomine-kun sabe planear sorpresas muy bien. Estuvo con esto desde dos meses antes de tu cumpleaños, Kagami-kun; ahora si me disculpas, tengo _cosas que hacer_ – Lo último lo dijo para que el tigre captara el significado de sus palabras. Eso significaba que había mucho más por delante, además de que su novio era perfecto organizador de sorpresas.

– Nos vemos, Kuroko – Se despidió el pelirrojo mientras veía a su ex sombra salir de la cancha despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa y un movimiento de manos. ¿Se suponía que Tetsuya estuvo ahí toda la mañana esperando a que él apareciera? ¿A cuántas personas más había hecho participar Daiki? Sin duda alguna el día de hoy sería asombroso.

Regresó hacia la limusina donde Yuusuke le esperaba con la puerta abierta. Le sonrió mientras le enseñaba que tenía el siguiente sobre con el número dos, y que ahora ya tenía dos rosas. Entró al vehículo y mientras el chofer cerraba su puerta y caminaba para ir al asiento del conductor, Kagami enseguida abrió el sobre y sacó de ahí el papel que contenía su siguiente pista.

 _ **2° Estación:**_ _Felicitaciones tigre, has logrado adivinarla fácilmente. Sin duda alguna te mereces un premio, los mismos que cuando milagrosamente lograbas vencerme en los uno a uno. ¿Qué tal una visita en el Magi Burger de siempre? Solo dile a la cajera tu nombre dulzura, ella sabrá que hacer._

Taiga miró con extrañeza aquella pista. Parecía que no todo serían acertijos y había otros que serían aún más obvios. Así que cuando Yuusuke le miró para saber su siguiente orden, el pelirrojo no dudó en decirle la dirección de su local de comida favorita. Dejó su segunda rosa donde la primera, y se dispuso a ver más en el sobre.

De nuevo se encontró una foto de él y su pareja, en uno de sus juegos de uno a uno. Aparentemente, la foto fue tomada por alguien más. Se veía perfectamente que no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien les había fotografiado, pues estaban demasiado concentrados en el juego. La volvió a dejar en el sobre justo como la anterior, y la metió en su maleta para guardarla. El Magi Burger no estaba tan lejos de la cancha, incluso pudo haber ido caminando pero para eso tenía la limusina ¿no?

Yuusuke se estacionó en un lugar cerca de la entrada, y con una mirada le dijo a Taiga que esperase a que él bajara para abrirle, pues este estaba con la mano en la puerta del vehículo. Entonces Kagami tuvo que esperar pacientemente hasta que el chofer le abrió la puerta, y salió disparado como flecha. Entró al lugar medio vacío, pues aún era algo temprano y como solo atendía una chica, se acercó a ella.

– Disculpa, y-yo… – Kagami atrajo la atención de la joven mujer castaña que le miraba curiosa con sus robes aguamarina. De repente el tigre se sintió un estúpido. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? ¿Solo su nombre? ¿Y si la mujer no sabía de lo que estaba hablando? Inseguro, decidió seguir como si se estuviera presentando – M-Me llamo Kagami T-Taiga y…

– ¿Kagami Taiga? – Le preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa, sin importarle mucho el hecho de que le haya interrumpido. El pelirrojo asintió y entonces la chica sonrió más mientras se giraba y les gritaba a sus compañeros – ¡Chicos, Kagami Taiga está aquí! – Entonces todos los demás vieron al tigre con las mismas sonrisa, mientras ponían manos a la obra – Solo espera ¿Sí? – Le ordenaron.

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Se murmuró así mismo mientras la castaña desaparecía de la caja y se adentraba aún más en el local de comida. Kagami agradeció profundamente que a esta hora no estuviese lleno o ya tendría a gente reclamándole por tardarse tanto en comprar algo que ni estaba seguro. De nuevo la chica apareció pero no con las manos vacías.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagami Taiga-san! – Fue el gritó no solo de la castaña, sino de todo el personal ahí mientras el pobre tigre sentía que el rubor se le iba hasta por las orejas. La mujer le entregó una pequeña caja con un dibujo de un pastel, y sobre este estaba lo que buscaba desde un comienzo, aquella rosa y aquel sobre enorme con el número 3.

– Gracias – Agradeció el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras se iba hacia la salida del local de comida rápida con aquellas cosas en las manos. Los chicos de ahí se despidieron de él deseándole felicitaciones, suerte, amor, dinero, salud y otras cosas más que Kagami no alcanzó a oír cuando salió del lugar. Ahí afuera, Yuusuke le esperaba con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó esperando una respuesta, pero cuando se fijó en las manos ocupadas de Taiga, supo que este tardaría en ordenarle algún otro lugar al que ir. Le abrió la puerta y mientras el tigre se adentraba con cuidado, Yuusuke se fue hacia su asiento de conductor en espera de lo que sea que el chico del cumpleaños fuera a decirle.

Kagami dejó la caja pequeña a un lado cuidadosamente, mientras dejaba su tercera rosa en aquel compartimento que el chofer le había indicado. Abrió el sobre encontrándose rápidamente adentro lo que sería su siguiente pista, para poner en marcha la limusina cuanto antes. Quería ver pronto a su novio y a su bebé. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

 _ **3° Estación:**_ _¿Recuerdas cuando casi nos quedamos en quiebra por una de nuestras tontas discusiones? Sí, no fue buena idea pelearnos en aquel lugar. Sé que sabes de cual hablo, pues estamos completamente expulsados de ahí. Pero por ti, logré hacer una pequeña excepción. Casi como con la cajera, muéstrale te bello rostro al dueño, estoy seguro que te recordará._

El pelirrojo leyó dos veces aquel mensaje intentando hacer recordar a su cerebro. ¿En quiebra? ¿Expulsados? Lo meditó un par de segundos mientras intentaba buscar en su mente aquel suceso. De repente y como un flash le llegó lo que había estado buscando. Solo había un lugar en el que él y su amor no podían volver, ahora lo recuerda; estaban por pasar a segundo año de preparatoria cuando hicieron unas cuantas travesuras que les costaron caro.

– Yuusuke-san – Llamó Kagami recibiendo una mirada curiosa del mencionado – ¿Sabe en donde está aquel boliche que está unido al _arcade_ de videojuegos? – El hombre pelinegro asintió, pues sabía de memoria cada lugar de Tokyo – Bien, ahí es donde quiero ir. Estoy seguro que ahí está mi siguiente pista – Entonces el chofer puso la limusina en marcha.

Kagami de nuevo volvió al sobre con el número tres, y sacó de ahí lo que era otra foto más. Eran él y Daiki mientras estaban compitiendo por ver quién terminaba primero su pila de hamburguesas. Se podía apreciar que era de hace algunos años, pues aún tenían el uniforme de sus antiguas escuelas. La mitad de la cara de Kuroko se veía apenas en la esquina inferior derecha, señal de que él había tomado la _selfie_.

Volvió a guardar la preciosa foto en el sobre y lo metió en su maleta con los otros. Entonces tomó aquella pequeña caja que tenía el dibujo de un pastel, y con cuidado la abrió dejando ver un pequeño pastel blanco con decoraciones en rojo, y con el dibujo de un tigre en la parte de arriba que decía: "Feliz Cumpleaños". Al lado de eso estaba un tenedor desechable, y una notita más. Curioso y con una sonrisa, la abrió.

" _Hola de nuevo, tigre. Este es otro más de mis regalos para ti. Sé que este mini-pastel probablemente no llene tu agujero negro que tienes por estómago, pero espero que al menos calme tu hambre mientras realizas el recorrido, no creo que por más fantástico que haya sido mi desayuno te hayas saciado. Suerte Taiga, y apúrate, Hiro quiere ver ya a su Mami. Te amamos."_

– Daiki, a veces eras demasiado cursi, pero, es una de las muchas razones por la cual te amo – Murmuró para sí el pelirrojo, intentando que el chofer no escuchara sus palabras. Se moriría de vergüenza si Yuusuke-san oyera todas las palabras de amor que le recitaba a su novio, pues no le gustaba que nadie más que el moreno escuchara sus cursilerías.

Entusiasmado y confirmando mentalmente las palabras de la nota de Aomine, tomó el tenedor y se dispuso a cortar pequeñas porciones del pastel para degustar el delicioso sabor. Era cierto que aquel pequeño postre no le llenaría, pero como toda buena madre siempre deja algo para que sus hijos y pareja prueben. Y cuando ya había comido la mitad del delicioso mini-pastel, decidió que la otra la dejaría para después.

– Yuusuke-san, ¿La limusina tiene algún lugar en donde pueda guardar este pastelito? – Preguntó Kagami, a lo cual el chofer sonrió y su sonrisa se pudo ver en el espejo retrovisor.

– Claro que sí Kagami-sama – Y entonces el pelinegro apretó uno de los miles de botones que estaban junto al volante y en la parte de atrás, donde estaba Taiga, se abrió una pequeña puerta que de inmediato expulsó aire helado, aún más frío que el del aire acondicionado – Este es un pequeño frigorífico, puede guardarlo ahí – Le indicó.

– Muchas gracias – Respondió el pelirrojo mientras guardaba aquel postre en aquel mini-refrigerador. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para que durara todo el día, pero al paso que iban, tal vez no le sería tan difícil llegar a donde su amado. Eran las… miró su reloj. Apenas eran las 10:50 de la mañana, todo estaba en que no fueran muchas las notas de su cumpleaños.

– Kagami-sama, hemos llegado – Avisó Yuusuke mientras salía de la puerta del conductor para ir a abrirle la puerta de atrás al joven pelirrojo que esperaba ansioso por el momento en el que el otro abriera la puerta para salir y cerciorarse de que no se equivocaba de lugar. En cuanto Kagami se vio libre, no perdió tiempo y empezó a trotar.

Se suponía que aquel lugar debía estar cerrado en la mañana. Era un sitio que no estaba abierto hasta después de las nueve de la noche. Lo sabía porque recuerda que esa vez era cumpleaños de Kise cuando todos decidieron ir a celebrarlo ahí, por desgracia ocurrió algo que ocasionó que la salida terminara en desastre. Por algo se refiere a que él y Aomine lo arruinaron con una de sus tontas discusiones.

Indeciso, decidió que debía entrar. Tenía que haber un motivo por el cuál este fuera el lugar de su siguiente pista, es decir, tampoco es que sea tan bobo como para que se tomase todo el día y que Aomine le hubiese dado eso como su cuarta pista suponiendo que llegara ahí a las nueve de la noche; no, no podía ser eso. Así que, abrió la puerta de cristal de entrada, la cual aunque decía un letrero de _cerrado_ , el lugar estaba _abierto_.

– H-Hola… – Inseguro, Kagami habló con voz fuerte. El lugar estaba desierto y, el silencio y la oscuridad envolvían dentro de aquel lugar. El silencio era escalofriante y su voz resonó por todo el edificio produciendo un eco que dejó aún más nervioso a Kagami – ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Insistió de nuevo, y escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose.

– Sí, lo hay – Un hombre de aspecto anciano apareció frente al pelirrojo. Usaba un bastón y su cabello era completamente blanco, contando ese gran bigote y esas cejas gruesas que estaban fruncidas. Era mucho más bajo, tenía un traje elegante y varios anillos de oro en sus dedos. Por el tono de voz, parecía molesto – Vaya, pero si es nada más que Kagami Taiga, uno de los rufianes que casi destruye mi negocio.

– Lo siento mucho señor – Enseguida el hombre más joven hizo una reverencia. Claro que conocía a aquel sujeto, y aunque se veía algo más viejo, no habían pasado tantos años. Era el dueño del boliche y el arcade; él fue quien les echó a él y a Aomine cuando sin querer ocasionaron disturbios en el lugar, cuando con la bola de boliche rompieron un juego y el pie del sobrino del dueño.

– Creía haberte expulsado de mi edificio, te advertí que si te veía de nuevo por aquí, a ti o a tu otro amigo, no dudaría en llamar a la policía… – Comenzó a explicar el mayor y Kagami sintió sus pies temblar y su voz desaparecer. Se estaba metiendo en un lío, porque sabía que no podía volver pero aun así lo hizo.

– ¡Lo sé pero…! – Entonces el anciano levantó la palma de su mano frente al rostro de Taiga, interrumpiéndoles y haciendo que se callara.

– Sin embargo – Prosiguió – Hace unos días, aquel chico, Aomine Daiki, llegó a mi edificio con una petición que me rogó toda la noche. Estuve nada de llamar a la policía pero, él me dio una muy buena razón para aceptar lo que me pedía – Entonces el anciano que había estado mirando a Kagami con enojo cambió su gesto a uno más calmado, e incluso sonrió – Me dijo que era para la persona que amaba, y fue tan honesto con los detalles que entonces accedí.

– ¿Señor? – Preguntó Taiga cuando vio como el hombre se había quedado un rato en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos.

– Felicidades por tu cumpleaños número 20, Kagami Taiga, ten – Dijo el dueño del lugar después de felicitarle, entregándole un sobre de gran tamaño, y una rosa del mismo color rojo que las otras tres anteriores que había encontrado – Ese chico te ama mucho, no dudo en que serán una pareja feliz a futuro – Comentó, sacándole una sonrisa sincera al tigre.

– Muchas gracias señor, por todo – Agradeció mientras hacía otra reverencia para después retirarse, al menos no salió tan mal como pensó, además de que se enteró que su novio había arriesgado su pellejo por él, al haber ido de nuevo a ese lugar sabiendo las consecuencias.

– Una cosa más, Kagami – Llamó el hombre, a lo que el mencionado giró su rostro para verlo a pesar de que ya estaba en la puerta de cristal de aquel lugar – Ahora que he visto que son unos adultos responsables y maduros, su expulsión queda anulada, pueden venir cuando deseen – Kagami agradeció de nuevo antes de salir.

Al salir y por fin dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, se encontró con Yuusuke-san parado junto a la limusina esperándole con la puerta trasera del vehículo abierta, esperando a que ingresara dentro. Taiga caminó hasta llegar allá, y después de subirse y acomodarse mientras el chofer daba vuelta para subirse al asiento de conductor, dejó la rosa roja en donde las otras, y se dispuso a abrir el sobre.

 _ **4° Estación:**_ _Entonces sí sobreviviste al ataque del viejo ese. Tan aterrador como cuando nos sacó a patadas de su negocio. Como sea, mi siguiente pista se encuentra en aquel lugar donde fuimos cuando te invité a salir por primera vez. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿No? Tal vez un indicio más te ayude a recordar. Después de eso, estuviste lloriqueando toda lo noche mientras rogabas que me quedase a dormir contigo. Siempre fuiste un tierno llorón._

Kagami estuvo a nada de arrugar ese papel de la furia, pero recordó que era parte de su regalo, por lo que no le hizo nada. Ah claro que recordaba todo eso, por más patético que hubiera sido se acordaba perfectamente. Aomine le había invitado al cine, y el muy desgraciado compró entradas para una película de terror; se había abrazado a Aomine toda la película y después le rogó al moreno que no le dejase solo en su departamento. Bueno, tal vez si era algo llorón.

– Kagami-sama – El llamado del pelinegro sacó a Kagami de su mente en donde estaba buscando mil maneras para torturar a su peliazul novio en cuanto le viera. Taiga pensó unos momentos cual era la dirección de aquel cine, y en cuanto a su mente llegó el lugar, no tardó en informárselo a Yuusuke – Entendido, nos vamos hacia allá.

El pelirrojo tomó lo demás que había dentro del sobre. Ya no le era sorpresa encontrarse fotos, y supuso que en todas las demás pistas que encontrara también hubiera fotos preciosas de él y su amado en distintos lugares. En cuanto notó la de ese momento, no tardó en taparse la boca para no reír tan fuerte del suceso del cual se había acordado.

Eran como siempre, él y Daiki, pero en esa foto eran aún más jóvenes, cuando estaban en preparatoria, y estaban corriendo despavoridos de los guardias de seguridad del boliche, con sus amigos detrás de los guardias, siguiéndolos. De seguro la imagen era de algún video de una cámara de seguridad que grabó todo el suceso y Aomine lo pudo recuperar.

La miró una vez más mientras se reía a carcajadas pero buscando no incomodar al chofer. Luego la guardó de nuevo en el sobre junto con la nota, y justo después guardó el sobre con el número cuatro en la maleta donde estaban sus cosas y las demás pistas. Recordó de nuevo la foto, y siguió riéndose a pesar de ya no tenerla entre sus manos.

– Lamento mucho tener que interrumpir sus angelicales risas, pero me gustaría informarle que hemos llegado – Yuusuke abrió su puerta para caminar e ir abrir la de Taiga y que este pudiese salir. Él no tenía idea de qué era lo que había ocasionado que el pelirrojo riera tan dulcemente, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que estaba en uno de los sobres.

Kagami salió y se encontró frente al gran edificio del centro comercial. Sabía que dentro estaba aquel cine donde fue solo con Aomine por primera vez después de darle una oportunidad con un incidente de celos que no quiere recordar, luego de que ambos aceptaran sus sentimientos por el otro después de casi un año negándolo y ocultándolo con su supuesta rivalidad.

Entró al enorme edificio encontrándolo lleno de gente, era normal, estaban a solo 40 minutos de dar las 12 del mediodía, y entonces Kagami cayó en cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba volando. Llegó hasta el ascensor y entró apretando el botón del segundo piso. Ni loco subía por las escaleras que no eran mecánicas, después de todo, aunque estuviese en el aire acondicionado, no quería sudar por el esfuerzo físico y desarreglarse. Se escuchó como chica pero es que así pensaba.

En cuanto llegó al cine se encontró con varios chicos, y aunque no estaba lleno había gente. Además, Aomine no le había dicho nada sobre qué hacer o decir. ¿Debía llegar y decir su nombre como con la cajera? ¿Mostrar su cara como con el dueño del arcade? ¡¿Qué debía hacer?! ¡¿QUÉ?! Estaba emocionado por lo curioso que era su regalo sí, pero también estaba nervioso.

Decidió que era mejor hacer algo en vez de quedarse parado ahí como estúpido. Así que caminó hacia el lugar donde estaban las cajas que te vendían el boleto para entrar al cine. Luego de que una pareja desocupara una de las cajas, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltarla e ir hacia ahí para pedir lo que necesitaba. Tenía que ser el correcto, estaba seguro, pues fue el cine de su primera cita, además de al único al que iban.

– ¿Qué tal? Buenos días, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – Kagami tragó saliva, nervioso. Eso era lo que él quería saber. ¿En qué le podía ayudar aquella chica detrás de la caja? Bueno, solo había en una cosa que le podía ser útil, y no era precisamente en venderle un boleto para una película, sobre todo si iba solo.

– ¿De casualidad no tendrá aquí una rosa y un… sobre? – Taiga se felicitó mentalmente por enfrentarse a sí mismo e ir directo al grano sin titubear. Ahora todo estaba en que la chica supiera de qué rayos estaba hablando y que le entregara lo que venía a buscar, o quedaría como tonto. La cajera parecía sorprendida con los ojos abiertos.

– No me digas, ¿Eres Kagami Taiga? – Entonces el pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa mientras la chica le daba la espalda unos momentos y se giraba de nuevo con lo que pedía en sus manos y una sonrisa. Se lo entregó mientras le decía – Feliz cumpleaños, tienes un gran novio, ojala el mío fuera así de romántico – El tigre solo río levemente ante el berrinche infantil de la chica.

– Gracias, nos vemos… – Pero fue interrumpido y obligado a quedarse un rato más.

– ¡Espera! – Le detuvo la chica – Hay algo más. Chicos – Dijo mientras llamaba a los otros dos que eran cajeros que le veían con una sonrisa – Él es Kagami Taiga, ahora muéstrenle su sorpresa – Y después de eso, uno de los chicos tiró de una soga, y sobre él se vio descubierto detrás de una cortina más arriba de la cartelera de películas, un: _Sigue Así, Mi Tigre,_ más un símbolo de corazón al final.

– Wow… – Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Kagami mientras su vista no se apartaba de ahí arriba. Su idiota novio le estaba brindando apoyo. Como amaba a ese hombre, después de hoy le cumpliría dos o tres de las locas fantasías sexuales que se situaban en aquella loca cabeza.

– Feliz cumpleaños – Se volvió a escuchar, pero ahora de parte de los tres cajeros y de las personas que estaban cerca de ahí y escucharon todo el espectáculo y dedujeron de que trataba la cosa. De nueva cuenta, el pelirrojo obedeció mientras se limpiaba unas rebeldes lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos y se retiraba del lugar.

Cuando bajó de nuevo por el ascensor y hubo limpiado sus lágrimas, cayó en la cuenta de que había algo diferente esta vez. Es decir, el sobre era blanco con el número 5 marcado en rojo, como los otros cuatro con su respectivo número, pero esta vez, en lugar de tener una bella rosa roja, se encontró una linda rosa color amarillo mostaza. Pero en cuanto salió fuera del centro comercial y entró en la limusina, dejó ese misterio de lado.

–Bien Kagami-sama, ¿Ya sabe a dónde ir? – Preguntó el chofer y Kagami negó con la cabeza, estaba tan concentrado mirando el color cambiante de la rosa que no había leído aun la pista – Vaya, ¿Por qué su rosa es amarilla? – Preguntó curioso pues se había percatado del cambio. Kagami se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé, así me la entregaron – Comentó mientras dejaba la rosa junto a las otras, habiendo un contraste de color. De aquel rojo brillante al amarillo oscuro – Voy a abrir el sobre y a leer la pista, ¿Puede esperar un momento, Yuusuke-san? – Preguntó ahora el pelirrojo, y el pelinegro asintió diciéndole que no había problema, por lo que él se apresuró en abrir el sobre.

 _ **5° Estación:**_ _Ahora si estoy inspirado, por lo que tendrás que aguantar mis feas rimas: En este lugar fuimos en febrero, era día de San Valentín y tenía dinero; a pesar de que yo nada de eso sabía, arriesgarme a ir junto a ti quería; y por bobo y enamorado, terminé en un hospital con el pie enyesado…_

Kagami se río levemente ante lo hermoso y gracioso que había sido aquel poema. Realmente Aomine nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Entonces puso a pensar su mente… ¿Febrero? ¿Día de San Valentín? ¿Aomine con dinero? ¿Algo que Daiki no sabía? ¿Hospital? ¿Pie enyesado? Ya sabía perfectamente en qué lugar tenía que ir ahora. Es uno de los recuerdos que más aprecia, cuando Aomine le invitó a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

– Yuusuke-san, ahora sí sé en donde quiero ir – Dijo con una sonrisa y un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kagami le explicó detalladamente en donde se encontraba aquella pista y entonces Yuusuke supo ubicarla de inmediato, poniendo en marcha el vehículo diciendo que rápidamente irían para ahí.

– Sí que sabes descifrar rápido las pistas que Aomine-sama te deja – Comentó el chofer y entonces Taiga río sonoramente, pues lo que decía era verdad. Casi no tardaba ni cinco minutos en saber el lugar que se escondía en las notas de Daiki, pues su mente trabajaba rápido.

– Pues la verdad, no son tan difíciles, además son lugares que son muy especiales para mí y tengo recuerdos muy valiosos en esos lugares. Supongo que por eso es que los distingo rápido – Habló el pelirrojo, y es que la verdad eran lugares especiales para él y su novio, además, había unas notas que eran demasiado obvias – ¿Quiere que le lea este? – Preguntó haciendo referencia a la última nota y Yuusuke asintió entusiasmado. La risa del chofer no se hizo esperar.

– Vaya, es realmente un romántico de primera; se ve que te ama mucho, Kagami-sama – Dijo el pelinegro, después de que Taiga le hubiese recitado aquel último poema, donde también le había contado sobre el día que Aomine se rompió la pierna porque no sabía patinar, para que así entendiera mejor de lo que hablaba la pista del sobre – Es creativo y muy detallista, aunque nos está haciendo dar vueltas como trompos – Kagami río ante el comentario del hombre mayor.

– Tiene razón Yuusuke-san, pero yo también lo amo mucho. No me puedo imaginar vivir sin él – Dijo sinceramente mientras el chofer asentía a sus palabras siguiendo conduciendo. La pista era algo lejos así que, tenían unos cuantos minutos más antes de llegar – Si no le molesta, voy a ver que más hay en mis pistas.

– No, descuide; le avisaré en cuanto lleguemos – Le indicó Yuusuke mientras Kagami le agradecía y se disponía a ver la foto que debía estar en el sobre dónde vino la pista. Efectivamente, ahí se encontraba. La sacó mientras la examinaba con cuidado, justo como las otras anteriores.

Nuevamente la pareja de tórtolos. Él y su novio. En aquel cine, mientras él tenía en su mano derecha los boletos para ver una película que no alcanzó a notar el nombre y la izquierda estaba fuera de la foto. Otra _Selfie_ que él tomó. Aomine también estaba en la foto, pero casi no aparecía porque la montaña de chucherías le estaba casi cubriendo el cuerpo. Taiga lo recuerda porque fue él quien compró todo eso y se lo dio de cargar a Aomine.

– Este tonto… – Murmuró al ver como en una de las esquinas inferiores de la preciosa foto, se encontraba un pequeño pedazo de papel pegado con cinta a la foto, que decía: _Casi lo olvido, cuando llegues a donde ya sabes, en vez de pedir esas cosas, di tu nombre. Te amo._ ¿Cuán olvidadizo podría ser ese hombre? Olvidaría su cabeza si no la tuviera pegada al cuerpo. Pero así le quería.

– Finalmente, hemos llegado – Informó el chofer atrayendo así la atención del cumpleañero que rápido guardo la foto y la pista de nuevo en el sobre para luego meterlo en la maleta junto con los otros. Cuando el pelinegro le abrió la puerta y bajó de la limusina, caminó hasta llegar con dirección a la entrada del lugar, y se dirigió a donde prestaban los patines.

– Hola, mi nombre es Kagami Taiga y vengo por… – Pero el chico que atendía le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la oración. Y ya que estaba tomando valentía para hablar sin avergonzarse. Kagami le reconoció, era el mismo de hace tres años cuando vino con Aomine, solo que tenía el cabello más largo.

– Un sobre y una rosa ¿no? – Kagami asintió con una sonrisa mientras el dependiente buscaba lo que aquel _cliente_ le pedía. En cuanto lo encontró, se lo entregó a aquel pelirrojo – Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, Kagami – Felicitó el chico – Ah, y espero convenzas de venir a Aomine a patinar, estoy seguro que ya no se rompe el pie – Dijo en modo de broma.

– Lo haré, nos veras aquí pronto – Confirmó el tigre con una sonrisa mientras agradecía las felicitaciones y se marchaba de aquel lugar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la rosa era nuevamente amarilla, y ya no roja como las primeras cuatro. Tal vez se le habían acabado a su amor las de color rojo o serían parte de la sorpresa, quién sabe.

De nuevo salió para irse a la limusina. Además, en aquel lugar había algo más de frío que en el aire acondicionado del vehículo, pero era razonable suponiendo que la pista era de hielo y necesitaba temperaturas bajas para mantenerse en ese estado. Yuusuke le abrió la puerta como siempre, y mientras este subía nuevamente, Kagami dejó la rosa y leyó el contenido del sobre con el número seis.

 _ **6° Estación:**_ _La inspiración de antes se ha ido… pero ñeee. De cualquier forma, no creo que te hubiera gustado un poema que se relacione con el siguiente lugar, así que ya imagínate de una vez de cual hablo. Solo recuerda que después de ver el hermoso paisaje de Tokyo desde lo alto, pasaste a ver el interior del cesto de basura mientras vomitabas._

Menos mal Kagami le había leído la pista anterior a Yuusuke, y no la de ahora, porque de lo contrario había sufrido la vergüenza de que se riera de él por lo que decía. Haber visto Tokyo desde muy arriba, y luego había vomitado, solo había un lugar que por más vergonzoso que fuera, había vomitado en público. Era en la noria de la feria cerca de ahí, no quedaba lejos.

– Yuusuke-san, cerca de aquí hay una feria, creo que los juegos grandes y la noria se ven desde aquí, si sigue ese camino llegaremos rápido – Indicó Kagami mientras señalaba hacia lo lejos las partes sobresalientes de unos juegos de gran altura, justo donde debía estar la feria.

– Entendido, ya verás que no tardaremos casi nada – Comentó el chofer mientras ponía en marcha la limusina y avanzaba por las calles de Tokyo. Taiga suspiró, pues recordar el bello paisaje de Tokyo por la noche era algo inolvidable, pero luego de eso haber vomitado en un cesto de basura toda la comida chatarra que había ingerido no había sido memorable.

El pelirrojo sacó del sobre la foto que debía estar ahí. Una sonrisa sincera se situó en su rostro al reconocer la foto. Eran ellos fuera de la pista de patinaje, y se veía que la foto fue tomada después de la catástrofe, porque él estaba caminando con el brazo de Aomine sobre su hombro, ayudándole a caminar debido a que tenía el pie enyesado. Fue cuando después del viaje al hospital, regresaron a buscar sus cosas. Nunca olvidará que se llevó un enorme susto de muerte cuando Daiki se fracturó el pie.

– Listo, hemos llegado a la feria, rápido y sin contratiempos – Dijo el hombre mayor, ocasionando que Kagami saliera de sus recuerdos para darse cuenta que efectivamente estaban en el lugar. Sin embargo, como toda feria, no estaría abierta hasta la tarde. Cuando Yuusuke le abrió la puerta, salió y caminó hasta la entrada, esperando ver algo.

La mirada escarlata del cumpleañero no tardó en identificar una figura de cabellera rubia parada donde se supone que estaban las puertas que daban paso al interior del lugar. Se acercó con cautela mientras que con cada paso se daba cuenta de que, quien estaba ahí, no era nada más y nada menos que Kise, quien tenía en sus manos lo que buscaba.

– ¡Kagamicchi! – El gritó del rubio más esa voz chillona terminó por confirmar sus sospechas. Sin duda alguna se trataba del antiguo jugador de Kaijo. Enseguida Ryouta comenzó a caminar a su dirección con la intención de que el pelirrojo no se acercara más a la feria, pues ya no era necesario – ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagamicchi! – Le felicitó mientras le abrazaba una vez llegó con él.

– Muchas gracias Kise – Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de su amigo – Hace tiempo que no te veía, como quizás un mes – Comentó cuando se separó del modelo. Era verdad, hace ya casi un mes que no le había visto, aunque siempre procuraban mantener contacto con sus antiguos amigos y compañeros.

– Si, pasó algo de tiempo, pero, creo que este no es momento de charlar; toma – Dijo entregándole el sobre con nuevamente una rosa amarilla – Sé que esto es lo que viniste a buscar, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños Kagamicchi, prometo mandarte mi regalo pronto – Le habló mientras tomaba las manos del pelirrojo y daba un beso en ellas – Nos vemos luego – Se despidió.

– Sí, adiós… – Se despidió también con un movimiento de mano mientras Kise le guiñaba un ojo para desaparecer de su vista. Ese gesto había sido tan característico de él pero estaba seguro de que si Aomine les hubiese visto, Kise estaría con el ojo morado. Sin duda alguna debió ser difícil para Daiki encomendarle al rubio esto sin amenazarlo.

Kagami regresó hacia la limusina, donde el chofer le miraba con una cara pícara, señal de que había visto lo que pasó ahí. Por suerte, la gente conocía que Ryouta solo era muy cariñoso, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien. Entonces Taiga ignoró eso y se apresuró en entrar al vehículo para dejar la rosa y ver la pista que se escondía en ese sobre con el número siete. Enseguida la leyó antes de que Yuusuke le pidiera la siguiente dirección.

 _ **7° Estación:**_ _En este lugar fuimos en tu cumpleaños, ah, y también en el mío. Como ambos cumplimos en agosto y había un calor horrible, decidimos ir a refrescarnos un rato como regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Recuerdas? Competimos muchas veces por ver quién llegaba más lejos cuando bajábamos desde lo alto y casi me ahogo. Y aunque no hubo ningún ganador, fui yo quien recibió muchos besos de tu parte._

¿Cómo no saber de qué lugar estaba hablando Aomine? Es decir, desde que se volvieron una pareja que salía a todos lados, desde hace tres años iban en su cumpleaños a aquel lugar porque no podían competir con el calor que sentían. Se había vuelto una tradición hermosa que no se perdió ni cuando estaba embarazado ni cuando su hijo había nacido. Incluso se preguntó mentalmente si irían este año también.

– Yuusuke-san – Llamó el chico de orbes rubí cuando el chofer hubo entrado en el asiento de conductor de la limusina y entonces se giró para verlo y entender su orden – Después de la feria, siga cuatro esquinas más y luego doble hacia la derecha, de ahí es todo recto hasta que lleguemos a un parque acuático, ese es el lugar – Dictaminó mientras el pelinegro asentía y avanzaba.

Entonces volvió a acomodarse en su asiento mientras se apresuraba rápidamente a sacar la siguiente foto. El tiempo estaba pasando volando, y se pudo dar cuenta cuando en el reloj de la limusina pudo ver que ya eran las 12:02 del mediodía. Cielos, ya era algo tarde. Estaba bien con el desayuno y todo pero le comenzaba a dar hambre de nuevo, pero encontrar la siguiente pista era más importante.

Cuando vio la siguiente foto, se encontró con una escena muy linda. Eran él y Aomine en la noria, mientras veían el maravilloso paisaje de Tokyo nocturno y se tomaban de la mano. Lo recuerda, cada cabina de aquella noria tenía una especie de cámara pequeña que se activaba cuando estaban en lo alto, algo así como en las montañas rusas. Les capturó en un momento íntimo y especial. Menos mal no siguió tomando fotos o les hubiera fotografiado comiéndose la boca. Lo cual era raro considerando que luego vomitó todo lo que había comido.

Volvió a guardar la foto y la pista en el sobre, y cuando lo guardó en la maleta junto con los demás, aprovechó en tomar su celular para ver que había ahí. Estaba tan enfrascado con el regalo de su amor que olvidó por completo todo a su alrededor. En cuanto desbloqueó su celular pudo ver que tenía miles de notificaciones en _Facebook_ y _Twitter_ , por no mencionar los miles de mensajes de _WhatsApp_ y algunas llamadas perdidas que no contestó.

Todo era con motivo de festejar su cumpleaños. Desde sus antiguos compañeros de Seirin, hasta la generación de los milagros, incluso algunos de los compañeros de estos como Takao y Kasamatsu. Su familia entera le mandaba felicitaciones, y entonces Taiga se dio cuenta de que las llamadas perdidas eran de su padre y madre. Luego les hablaría. Incluso Tatsuya y Alex se habían tomado la molestia de felicitarle.

Entró a la aplicación de _Facebook_ y en vez de agradecer uno por uno a quien hubiera escrito en su muro, decidió que era mejor publicar un estado en el cual agradeciera a quienes se habían tomado la molestia de felicitarle en ese día tan lindo para él. Estaba seguro de que a pesar de ser mediodía habría gente que le seguiría felicitando todo el día. Luego de eso, entró a _Twitter_ y notó como todos tenían un _hashtag_ que era **#HappyBirthdayTiger** en honor a él. Agradeció de la misma manera que en _Facebook_ y salió.

Luego decidió ver los cientos de mensajes de _WhatsApp_ pero sin entrar realmente a ninguna conversación. No tenía tiempo de contestarlos todos y no quería dejar ningún visto y hacer sentir mal a la gente, por lo que después de darle un vistazo a los mensajes que se podían ver eran de _Feliz Cumpleaños_ , salió de ahí y entró a su bandeja de mensajes telefónicos, donde se encontró con varios, de los cuales solo vio detalladamente como unos tres o cuatro. Vio las miles de llamadas perdidas de su familia y amigos, y se propuso llamarles más tarde.

– _Splash,_ un nombre demasiado irónico para un parque acuático – Comentó el pelinegro y entonces Kagami miró por la ventana solo para darse cuenta de que realmente estaban en el parque acuático. Los inmensos toboganes de agua se veían desde abajo, y Yuusuke tenía razón, el nombre era irónico pero fácil de recordar.

– ¿Puedo bajarme yo solo? – Preguntó Kagami mientras que el chofer buscaba algún lugar en donde estacionarse. Era agosto y de día, por lo cual el parque debía estar lleno de gente hasta la entrada, no quería esperar mientras se estacionaban – Solo esta vez, para que no perdamos tiempo, vendré rápido, lo juro – Dijo, y aunque el mayor le miró por el espejo con los ojos entrecerrados, al final terminó asintiendo. Se lo pasaría esta vez al cumpleañero, solo esta vez.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Taiga se apresuró en abrir la puerta de la limusina. Acarreó miradas de toda la gente de ahí pero las ignoró, si desde la mañana venía viajando en ese enorme auto ya no tenía que avergonzarse de que le vieran bajar de él. Además, no es como si nunca hubiese ido en una, su padre tenía una también y viajaba con él a veces, porque prefería caminar y conocer.

De nuevo recordó que el estúpido de su novio no le había dicho que hacer, pero igual que en el cine, dedujo que lo mejor sería que él mismo preguntara directamente al encargado que vendía los boletos para el parque acerca de un sobre y una rosa. Lo que pasaba ahora es que había demasiada gente, tardaría en llegar ahí y sería una pérdida de tiempo si el encargado no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

– ¡Kagami! – Escuchó que alguien le gritaba, y trató de encontrar el origen del llamado. Pudo ver que se trataba de uno de los dos chicos que estaban en la entrada vendiendo las entradas. Ah claro, habían ido tantas veces a ese lugar que la mayoría ya le conocía. Se trataba de Kira, uno de ellos, y el otro, parecía ser nuevo. Se acercó hacia los dos.

– Hey Kira, ¿Qué tal? – Saludó y el chico le respondió con el mismo saludo. No cambiaban muchas palabras más de las casuales, pues solo se saludaban – De casualidad, ¿No tendrás por aquí un sobre y una rosa? Es lo que estoy buscando… – Entonces Kira le interrumpió poniéndole la palma de la mano frente a su rostro.

– Larry, un sobre y una rosa para este lindo chico que cumple años, rápido – Dijo aquel chico mientras chasqueaba los dedos. El otro, que fue identificado como Larry, rápidamente empezó a buscar lo dicho para no atrasar a la gente que quería comprar boletos – Es nuevo, Kenta regresó a la universidad este año así que ya no trabaja aquí – Explicó.

– Oh vaya, no sabía. Supongo que es lo que él quería – Comentó Taiga, inseguro sobre qué decir. Igual, el tal Kenta no era tan hablador, era alguien más de señas con sus manos. Entonces Larry regresó con lo que el pelirrojo buscaba desde un principio, y Kagami decidió despedirse y no atrasar a la gente ni a Yuusuke – Un gusto conocerte Larry, nos vemos – Se despidió.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Le dijo Kira, y entonces le pareció escuchar otro feliz cumpleaños más bajo y de una voz diferente, no había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba del nuevo encargado. Agradeció y se retiró de ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de algunas personas. Enseguida distinguió una limusina a la salida y sin esperar nada, abrió la puerta y entró solo.

– Lamento haberme tardado un poco, pero ya tengo la pista – Se excusó el pelirrojo pues sabía que como chofer de la limusina de Akashi, estaba muy apegado a las normas de abrirle la puerta a quien viajara con él. Por esta vez, parecía que Yuusuke le dejaría pasar su _atrevimiento,_ igual no podía enojarse con el chico, era su cumpleaños.

– De acuerdo chico, solo dime cuál es el siguiente lugar – Le pidió saber, y de inmediato el tigre dejó su rosa nuevamente amarilla con las otras, habiendo ya cuatro rojas y cuatro amarillas. Entonces abrió el sobre y se encontró con su primera sorpresa: dos entradas para el parque acuático, válidas todos los días menos festivos; junto a una nota que decía: _Un regalo de parte de Kenta, Larry y mío. Atte: Kira._ Sonrió y lo dejó a un lado para sacar la pista.

 _ **8° Estación:**_ _Ya debes tener hambre, ¿Verdad, Tigre? Pues que mejor lugar para ir a comer que en aquel restaurante donde presentamos a nuestros padres por primera vez. Sí, donde tu padre parecía querer matarme con la mirada; ¿Cómo demonios fue que tú te ganaste a los míos tan fácil? Creo que tu padre todavía quiere mi cabeza como decoración. Pero en fin, solo entra y dile tu nombre a cualquier mesero, ahí comerás antes de seguir, asegúrate de avisarle al chofer, dulzura._

Entonces recordó plenamente aquel restaurant francés donde él había hecho reservación para que Aomine finalmente conociera a sus padres, pues estos habían viajado a Japón cuando les llegó el rumor de que su _bebé_ ya tenía pareja, y con lo sobreprotectores que eran, no perdieron tiempo en ir y exigirle ver a su novio. Entonces Daiki aprovechó, y también invitó a sus padres, para que al menos si iba a morir hubiera testigos.

– Es el restaurante francés _"Le Magnifique",_ el que está cerca del cine que visitamos. Creo que lo vimos cuando cruzamos para venir hasta por aquí – Indicó haciendo referencia al recorrido que hicieron al alejarse de aquel centro comercial cuando se dirigieron a donde estaba la pista de patinaje, la feria y el parque acuático.

– Si, ya sé más o menos por donde está, enseguida llegaremos – Avisó mientras ponía en marcha la limusina para volver hacia donde se suponía que estaba el restaurante y también la siguiente pista del cumpleañero.

– Ah, y según me dijo Daiki, comeremos ahí, o es lo que entendí, así que supongo que vamos a tener que entrar y quedarnos un rato – Informó el pelirrojo mientras Yuusuke asentía y los ojos rojos de Kagami le veían por el espejo retrovisor. Bueno, quién sabe cuántas más pistas había, pero ya eran las 12:20 p.m. y le empezaba a dar hambre.

Kagami dejó las entradas del parqué acuático –cortesía de los encargados– a un lado junto con la pista. Se suponía que las entradas eran para él y su novio, además, aunque Hiro les acompañara y fuera con ellos, el pequeño no pagaba entrada, pues era gratis para niños menores de 5 años, y su bebé morenito-pelirrojo apenas iba a cumplir los 2 años en octubre.

Entonces decidió encontrar la foto de ese sobre con el número ocho. La apreció con cariño cuando por fin pudo ver de lo que trataba esta vez la foto. Eran ellos dos, en una de las grandes piscinas de agua clara –incluso para ser una piscina pública– mientras se estaban besando dulcemente, pero lo curioso de la foto era que se encontraban bajo el agua mientras se besaban y parecían estar flotando mientras sus hebras de cabello parecían _volar_ gracias al agua, era tan tierno.

Sin embargo, Kagami se preguntó quién pudo haber tomado la foto. Hasta el momento cada pista y foto sorprendía más al pelirrojo de las cosas que podría hacer su novio. Desde hurgar en una cámara de seguridad hasta en robarle fotos de su teléfono e incluso algunas que ya tenía guardadas –como el de la noria– pero que ahora que las veía, estaban de un tamaño más grande, y con mejor calidad que las originales.

Kagami suspiró mientras se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana los edificios que iban pasando hasta ubicarse cuando se estuvieron acercando aún más a aquel restaurante francés que el recordaba con cariño. Sus padres y los de Aomine no se llevaron muy bien al principio, pero al final terminaron congeniando muy bien y ambas familias crearon unos buenos lazos. De ahí nada más que amenazas para el moreno con cortarle la cabeza si le hacía llorar. Su padre era un exagerado.

Finalmente estaban ya en el estacionamiento de aquel lujoso restaurante, mientras Yuusuke buscaba algún lugar donde pudiera estacionarse. Ninguno de los dos individuos pudo evitar notar un lugar considerable cerca de la entrada del restaurante, pues lo más curioso era que tenía un letrero que decía: _Reservado para Kagami Taiga, el chico de mis sueños._ Claro que Kagami se avergonzó con aquello más la mirada pícara que le entregaba el pelinegro.

La limusina pronto entró en aquel lugar luego de que el chofer hablara con el sujeto que estaba en el estacionamiento, diciéndole que ellos eran los de aquel lugar reservado, por lo que el hombre les dejó estacionarse mientras les guiaba para que la limusina no chocara con el pavimento ni se estacionara mal. Después de eso, Yuusuke fue a abrirle la puerta a Kagami, y este pudo salir para caminar con el pelinegro detrás de él hasta la entrada.

Cuando llegó, solo tuvo que decir su nombre, ya que ese lugar ameritaba tener una reservación antes, no importaba si era de mañana, tarde o noche, tenías que tener una reservación; pero él confiaba en su novio, y si este le había dicho que viniera era porque algo tenía que haber hecho ¿no? Después de todo le había dicho que le dijese su nombre a cualquier mesero y que este al parecer le traería la comida.

– Ah sí, tiene una reservación – Fue lo que dijo el hombre que veía el gran libro donde estaban los nombres de todos aquellos que querían comer ahí y que habían reservado. Le indicó a un mesero algo viejo, para que le guiara hasta su mesa y entonces él no tuvo que hacer más que seguirle. Vio como a Yuusuke le pedían que pasara por otro lado, por lo que no le acompañaría.

– Joven Kagami, tengo ya listo la comida que su pareja ha ordenado para usted en cuanto apareciera, pero si necesita algo más no dude en pedírmelo. Yo estoy aquí para servirle. Si me permite, voy por su orden – Le dijo el mesero mientras hacía una reverencia y luego se alejaba de ahí con dirección a la cocina. Taiga bufó, odiaba comer solo pero bueno, qué más.

Esperó paciente mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el mantel de la mesa. No había tanta gente, además el lugar no era malo y tenía un servicio que atendía de maravilla, casi nunca había quejas del lugar y había platillos que eran sumamente deliciosos, por no decir que la respuesta de comida era rápida y en solo cuestión de minutos tendrías tu orden. Por eso no le sorprendió ver a su mesero regresar sin tardarse mucho a su mesa, con un carrito donde estaba lo que comería.

– Este es el especial de la casa, junto con sus acompañamientos; si necesita algo más, solo dígamelo – Informó el mesero, mientras le dejaba un plato hondo con una sopa cremosa de color amarillo. También había un plato de espagueti con una crema verde, unas cuantas hogazas pequeñas de pan y lo que parecía ser un gran pedazo de lomo asado y con salsa de chipotle encima, el olor llegaba hasta las fosas nasales del pelirrojo. Incluso una copa con champagne.

Cuando el hombre mayor se retiró, Kagami tomó los cubiertos y procedió a comenzar a comer. Quería terminar rápido para seguir en aquel extraño y tierno regalo. Sabía que aquel lugar era de etiqueta y modales, por lo que tenía que comer respetando cada una de las reglas que había leído una vez en un libro de modales de su padre. Igual una hamburguesa de almuerzo del puesto de la esquina se hubiera conformado.

Primero terminó con la sopa, para después proseguir con la pasta. De las dos hogazas pequeñas de pan blanco ya se había comido una y había pedido una copa más de champagne. La verdad era que estaba muy al pendiente de no tardarse mucho, y como él era experto en terminarse mucha comida en tiempo récord, no pasó ni media hora cuando estaba dando los últimos bocados del lomo asado y el último pedazo de la hogaza de pan.

En cuanto terminó de comer absolutamente todo, y tomó hasta la última gota de champagne que estaba en la copa, el mesero de cabello canoso y con bigote se le acercó de inmediato, mientras agarraba los platos vacíos para volver a colocarlos en aquel carrito para llevarlos de nuevo a la cocina, donde pensó que estaba el lavaplatos que se encargaría de ello.

Se quedó ahí sentado mientras esperaba a que el mesero apareciese de nuevo, pues aun quería preguntar sobre su siguiente pista, ya que además del almuerzo, también esa era otra de las razones por la cual había ido a ese lugar. Miró en el espejo blanco que había en una de las paredes del restaurante, y se percató de que ya eran la 1 del día, no era tan tarde pero sin duda alguna quería salir de ese lugar.

De nuevo el hombre apareció acercándose a él, pero esta vez en vez de tener el curioso carrito, venía con una bandeja en una mano. De ahí puso en la mesa un pequeño plato de lo que parecía ser un postre helado de fresa de apariencia muy costosa. Era pequeño, sí, pero sin duda estaba seguro de que el sabor compensaba por completo su tamaño. Además, a un lado del postre dejaron lo que venía a buscar.

– Feliz cumpleaños – Le dijo el mesero, para dar una reverencia y retirarse. La habían dejado el sobre y la rosa donde se suponía que debía de estar la cuenta, y solo pudo suponer que Aomine ya lo había pagado. Sin duda alguna, ese hombre sabía de sus gustos en comida, pues recordaba que ambos eran casi igual de tragones. Terminó rápido su postre, y enseguida se percató de algo.

– Es azul… – Murmuró viendo detenidamente la flor que en vez de ser una linda rosa color amarillo mostaza o una bella rosa color escarlata, ahora era de un hermosos color azul oscuro, como los ojos zafiro de su amado. Amó incluso más esa rosa que las anteriores, pues le recordaban enormemente al hombre que amaba – Hora de irse – Dijo tomando el sobre y la rosa, retirándose.

En cuanto se fue con dirección a la salida, se encontró con Yuusuke hablando animadamente con el sujeto que veía el libro de reservaciones. En cuanto este le vio, se despidió del otro hombre, y cuando Kagami pasó por ahí también se despidió del sujeto. Salieron los des del restaurant solo para irse hacia el vehículo que estaba estacionado al frente y con sombra, afortunadamente. De inmediato ambos subieron y con ayuda del señor del estacionamiento, salieron hasta entrar en carretera. Por suerte el chofer prendió el aire acondicionado pronto o Taiga se pondría a sudar.

– Bien, ya ha pasado la hora del almuerzo, así que sigamos, dime cuál es la siguiente pista – Le pidió el mayor, informando también que ya había almorzado. El tigre reaccionó y dejó rápidamente la rosa azul con las demás, diferenciando por su bello color azul. De inmediato se apresuró en abrir el sobre para saber su siguiente pista y que así Yuusuke siguiera avanzando.

 _ **9° Estación:**_ _Ahora que finalmente has tragado algo, podemos seguir con el recorrido. Este es fácil, es un lugar hermoso y con aire fresco, un día fuimos porque tú querías que hiciéramos un estúpido "picnic" como pareja, y claro que yo te seguí en tu idea. Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho porque por tu culpa me persiguieron abejas. Amé y odié ese día._

– El parque que está en el centro de Tokyo, ese es el siguiente lugar – Dijo entre risas pues recordaba perfectamente cómo es que Daiki no estaba muy de acuerdo con hacer un _picnic_ en el parque, porque según él era estúpido, pero sin lugar a dudas, terminó yendo con él y peor aún, cuando estaban por irse, el peliazul chocó sin querer con un panal y las abejas fueron tras él.

– Entendido, entonces vamos para allá – Comentó Yuusuke mientras ponía a la limusina en dirección a donde estaba el centro de Tokyo – Por cierto, me pareció ver que ahora era una rosa azul en lugar de amarilla o roja; tal vez sea parte del regalo tener rosas de color diferente – Habló, y Kagami tuvo que aceptar que quizá tenía razón. Miró el reloj del auto, las 1:20 p.m.

Decidió ver la foto que debía estar en aquel sobre con el número ocho. Ahora que se daba cuenta, siempre era una foto que estaba relacionado con el lugar en donde anteriormente estaba su pista. Y era lindo, Kagami tenía guardados muy buenos recuerdos de cada lugar –exceptuando el del boliche-arcade que no fue un recuerdo muy bonito– por lo que debía de imaginarse de qué trataba la siguiente foto.

Tal y como lo pensó, eran ellos dos sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante francés, pero no estaban solos; ellos dos estaban en el _centro_ de la mesa y foto, del lado izquierdo de Kagami estaban su padre y madre, y del lado derecho del de Aomine estaban los de este respectivamente. Los hombres adultos sonreían orgullosos para la foto, mientras las mujeres hacían una linda sonrisa angelical. Él por su parte tenía una cara de compasión y una sonrisa torcida que parecía más una mueca, mientras miraba a ver a Daiki que tenía una cara de… _mierda_.

Oh sí, lo recuerda, todo el drama y el suspenso, las presentaciones, los _qué es lo que quieres en tu futuro,_ luego que los pasatiempos de los cuatro adultos coincidían, los _si haces llorar a mi hijo te mato,_ la comida deliciosa, los cumplidos para caerles bien a los _suegros_ , y luego las madres planeando una boda que ni al caso y la pregunta descarada del _¿Y cuántos hijos piensan tener?_ Que hizo que tanto Aomine como Kagami escupieran sus bebidas.

Pero bueno, con respecto a la última pregunta, realmente no sabían cuántos hijos tendrían. Ellos amarían incondicionalmente a cuantos vinieran, así como aman a su pequeño bebé de ahora. Y curiosamente, ellos dos no estaban casados, eran pareja y vivían juntos desde que comenzaron a ir a la misma universidad, donde Aomine se volvió jugador de baloncesto profesional y también policía. Y él decidió mejor estudiar gastronomía y entrar al departamento de bomberos. Amaba el baloncesto pero, decidió tener una vida más tranquila.

– El parque de Tokyo, por fin llegamos – La voz del pelinegro le sacó de sus pensamientos, y efectivamente se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al parque. Afortunadamente Yuusuke buscó un lugar donde estacionarse sin quedar atrapado en el embotellamiento de vehículos. Kagami esperó a que el chofer le abriera, solo para después salir y mirar en todas direcciones.

– Sé lo que busco pero no sé cómo encontrarlo – Se murmuró a sí mismo cuando se hubo alejado de la limusina y comenzaba a caminar por el parque en busca de su siguiente pista, aunque no sabía en donde podría estar – Pero claro, debe de estar en el mismo lugar del picnic – Habló como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante, caminando hacia donde él ya sabía.

Había varias personas sentadas en las bancas que estaban en el parque, y en el quiosco del centro se encontraban algunas parejas haciendo sus cosas; el lugar era grande y sus pastos verdes eran perfectos para los días de campo, por lo que no le sorprendió ver a gente también ahí. Después del suyo, varios les habían copiado la idea, y cada vez se hacía más popular.

– ¡Kaga-chin! – Un grito de una voz un tanto cansina e infantil llegó hasta sus oídos, sus orbes escarlata buscaron al dueño del grito y efectivamente se encontró con un sujeto de más de dos metros, de cabellera y ojos púrpura, que le miraba con una muy leve sonrisa mientras le hacía señas para que fuera donde él. Además, tenía en sus manos un sobre y una rosa azul. Su pista.

– Murasakibara – Habló el pelirrojo cuando trotó hasta llegar junto a él. El mayor le regaló una sonrisa que más bien se parecía a la de los osos perezosos. Bueno, sin duda alguna era algo que él no se esperaba, sobre todo porque Murasakibara era un vago y no pensaba que ayudara en algo – No me digas, ¿Ahomine? – El pelimorado asintió.

– Sí, me dijo que me quedara aquí porque era un regalo para Kaga-chin y no pude negarme. Feliz cumpleaños Kaga-chin – Dijo el de ojos púrpura mientras con sus grandes brazos atrapaba a Taiga para abrazarlo cariñosamente. Kagami le correspondió el abrazo pues no todo el tiempo se tiene a Atsushi de cariñoso – Ten – Le dio el sobre y la rosa – Nos vemos más tarde, te prepararé mi regalo.

– ¿Regalo? – Preguntó confundido, y también al percatarse del _nos vemos esta noche_ , él no sabía nada de nada, ¿Qué estaba insinuando Murasakibara?

– ¿Eh? – Le cuestionó de vuelta, pero entonces cayó en su error y trató de arreglarlo para hacer desviar la atención de Kagami a otra cosa que no fuera a sus palabras – ¡No es nada, Kaga-chin! Solo que te mandaré mi regalo después, lo prometo. Ahora creo que debes irte porque Yuu-chin te debe estar esperando – Kagami parpadeó confundido.

– ¿Yuusuke? – Preguntó, pues supuso que a él se refería el antiguo jugador de Yosen – ¿Cómo sabes que estoy viajando con él? ¿Aomine también te lo dijo? – Estaba curioso, pues parecía que el pelimorado sabía más sobre su sorpresa. Solo tenía que forzarlo y hablaría.

– No, veo a Yuu-chin desde aquí parado a lado de la limusina de Aka-chin – Y entonces el tigre decidió mandar su plan por la borda, ya que gracias a su gran altura probablemente el mayor hubiese visto al chofer. Murasakibara dio una última mirada al pelirrojo y luego de dejarle un beso en la frente se despidió – Nos vemos después, Kaga-chin – Dio media vuelta y se fue.

– Ah sí, nos vemos – Se despidió de igual manera, mientras sentía las mejillas calientes. Atsushi tenía la mala costumbre de besarle la frente, y lo había adquirido gracias a que Tatsuya hacía lo mismo, pero bueno, no es como si en verdad le molestara ser mimado de esa manera, pero shhh, que Aomine no se entere.

Se fue de ahí para caminar de nuevo hacía la limusina, donde efectivamente Yuusuke le estaba esperando, le sonrió antes de que el pelinegro le abriera la puerta para dejarlo pasar y se adentró mientras dejaba la segunda rosa azul con las demás, y se disponía a abrir la carta y tratar de quitarse el bochorno que le dio ser besado en la frente. Decidió leer la pista en lo que el chofer entraba al asiento de conductor.

 _ **10° Estación:**_ _¿Recuerdas que mencionaste que debíamos salir a más lugares después de tu horroroso picnic? Ahora que lo pienso tal vez debí negarme y no me pasarían estas cosas. Con decir que me hiciste cargar la tienda de campaña que tenía en mi casa, solo para ir a aquel estúpido bosque donde tuvimos que subir una maldita montaña para luego no poder dormir por culpa de los aullidos de lobos. Taiga, enserio te amo pero a veces te pasas de idiota, cariño._

– Este lugar es algo lejos, es la reserva natural que está a la salida de Tokyo, _el bosque del lobo_ , donde está la montaña y el sitio de acampar; estoy seguro que es ahí – Indicó el pelirrojo justo al momento en el que el chofer le pedía con la mirada el siguiente lugar. Este encendió el vehículo listo para partir a aquella dirección, puesto que sí estaba alejado.

Kagami respiró mientras intentaba hundirse más en el asiento. Eran ya las 2:13 p.m. y sospechaba que le quedaban aún más pistas por descubrir. Esta estaba algo lejos, suponía que sería casi media hora en llegar a aquella reserva donde decidió ir con Daiki para acampar y estar en sintonía con la naturaleza. Claro que olvidó que el lugar se llamaba _bosque del lobo_ porque había lobos, y contando que estos también eran técnicamente perros, sí, se asustó tanto que durmió abrazado a Aomine y no le soltó en toda la noche.

Su cuerpo tembló al recordar aquello e intentó distraerse con la nueva foto que debía estar en aquel sobre. Se dio cuenta de que, la foto era de aquel día donde el _picnic_ terminó siendo una persecución para que las abejas no les picaran; pobre Daiki, eso que el moreno les tiene miedo. Ese día terminó besando muchas veces el rostro de su traumado novio intentando calmarlo. La foto fue tomada antes, una _selfie_. Estaban en el verde pasto, y se veía bajo ellos el típico mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, junto a la canasta donde estaba la comida. Él había tomado la foto, mientras Aomine estaba sentado detrás.

De nuevo guardó todo, y metió el sobre en su maleta donde estaban los otros 9 perfectamente acomodados y en orden. Por algo era que Aomine le había dicho que se los llevara con él. Estaba algo impaciente, quería ver a su novio y a su bebé pronto, quería tener a ambos entre sus brazos mientras los besaba con cariño. Enserio le gustaba su regalo pero, ¿No pudo ser sexo como en los años anteriores? Se dio una bofetada mental. ¡NO! Daiki se estaba esforzando en su regalo y él solo estaba quejándose.

Ya estaban en la carretera que iba directo a la salida de Tokyo, alejándose más hacia donde debía estar la reserva. De seguro estaban a 15 minutos de llegar, por lo que prefirió mirar por la ventana intentando pensar en sus dos amores y en cuánto tiempo volvería a verlos. ¿Cuánto más debía esperar? ¿Cuántas pistas quedarían por descubrir? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿En dónde se había metido Daiki con Hiro? Quizá regresaron al departamento cuando vieron que salió, sí, tal vez. Se quedó pensando eso hasta que la voz de Yuusuke le despertó de sus pensamientos.

– Chico, ya hemos llegado – Le informó el pelinegro y efectivamente, Kagami se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en el estacionamiento de árboles de aquella reserva. Se perdió tanto dentro de su mente que el tiempo pasó volando y ahora ya estaban fuera del centro de Tokyo. Cuando Yuusuke le abrió la puerta, salió corriendo con rumbo hacia el lugar de las entradas.

Daiki no le había dicho –de nuevo– qué tenía que hacer, pero contando los anteriores lugares donde se armó de valor ya sabía que era lo que debía hacer. La reserva tenía un lugar en donde comprabas los boletos, ya sea para pasear por el día o quedarse incluso a acampar por la noche. Tenían un sistema donde el número de boletos ayudaban a que nadie que hubiese decidido acampar se perdiera sin que lo supieran.

– Buenas tardes, eh, yo… – Inseguro, tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar. Por suerte era algo temprano para las personas que querían acampar pero también tarde para las que solo iban de paso, por lo que afortunadamente, no había casi nada de gente – De casualidad… ¿no tendrán un sobre que esté junto a una rosa? – Preguntó a las dos chicas del mostrador.

– Así que tú eres el suertudo que tiene de novio a ese atractivo bombón andante – Habló una de las dependientas con un tono de voz sugerente; tenía ojos verde limón y era rubia con el cabello hasta la cintura, gran delantera y con demasiado maquillaje al grado de parecer que se había pintado una nueva cara sobre la vieja. Tenía en la boca goma de mascar y hacía globos con ella.

– No empieces Kaede – Reprendió la otra chica. Contraria a la primera, esta tenía el cabello más corto y castaño claro, atado en una coleta alta. Los ojos miel detrás de unas gafas de aumento y un muy sutil maquillaje que le quedaba bien. Unas adorables pecas, y con un cuerpo normal pero con aire atractivo – ¿Tú eres Kagami Taiga-chan? – Preguntó, y él asintió – Sí, tenemos lo que buscas, ella te lo dará – Dijo señalando a la otra chica.

– Aquí tienes – Dijo pasándole lo que le pedía; la tal Kaede ni siquiera le miró, tan solo pasó el sobre y la rosa casi aventándoselo al pelirrojo. Demonios, que esa chica tenía un carácter de mierda, ¿Por qué no era como su compañera? – A propósito, si ese sexy hombre te termina, dile que yo estoy aquí disponible, le estaré esperando – Le dijo con burla, refiriéndose claramente a Aomine.

– ¡Kaede! – Volvió a regañar la castaña – Discúlpala ¿Sí? Es solo que ella se comporta así con todos los chicos guapos que ve pero tiende a ser muy rencorosa cuando alguno no le hace caso porque tiene pareja – Explicó la chica, y Kagami _medio entendió_ , pues quería gritarle a esa zorra que no se atreviera siquiera a dirigirle la mirada a su novio – Feliz cumpleaños Kagami-chan – Le felicitó.

– Gracias, nos vemos – Agradeció y se despidió al mismo tiempo, yéndose con la rosa y el sobre en mano. No escuchó nada de parte de la rubia y lo prefirió así; la verdad es que tenía una actitud del asco y no hubiese sabido que hacer si esa hipócrita le felicitaba, que bueno que no lo hizo. Se alejó de ahí listo para volver en la limusina y alejarse lo más posible de esa Kaede. Al menos tenía la confianza de que Daiki le amaba a él.

Como siempre, Yuusuke le abrió la puerta y entró, y en lo que el chofer caminaba hasta llegar a la puerta del asiento del conductor para subirse, él dejó la rosa nuevamente azul con las demás, solo para apurarse en abrir el sobre y ver la siguiente pista antes de que el pelinegro se la pidiera, pues no quería perder ni un solo segundo, además que quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Parecía que los lobos ya no eran la única _amenaza_.

 _ **11° Estación:**_ _Antes de que planees matarme al verme, de una vez te digo que yo no tuve nada que ver con esa zorra. Ahora, esto es algo vergonzoso para mí, y supongo que en cuanto sepas cuál es el lugar del que hablo también te será vergonzoso. Fue un bonito lugar donde finalmente decidimos unirnos carnalmente como pareja, con, los pétalos de rosa y eso. Cuando llegues, di tu nombre a la recepcionista._

Justo cuando terminó de leer rápidamente esa pista, Yuusuke ya estaba en el asiento del conductor, pidiéndole que le dijera la siguiente parada. Kagami se vio obligado a respirar con profundidad y tranquilizarse antes de hablar para que el pelinegro no notara el enorme sonrojo que le provocó esta pista. Demonios que era difícil, pero ¿Cómo no serlo cuando el lugar era el hotel de su primera vez?

– El lugar es… – Tragó saliva audiblemente antes de continuar, pero la mirada curiosa de Yuusuke pidiéndole saber más detalles no le ayudaba en lo absoluto – El hotel _Flor de Cerezo_ que está cerca de aquí… ahí es… – Dijo finalmente más rojo que un tomate, y con la mirada pervertida del chofer que le dejaba en claro que ya sabía de lo que hablaba no pudo tranquilizarse para nada.

– Ahí es donde quiere ir, ahí es donde iremos –Comentó mientras conducía la limusina para entrar nuevamente en carretera y seguir manejando hasta aquel hotel. No era muy lujoso pero tampoco se comparaba a un motel de paso. Era un hotel de 3 estrellas, y con muy buena reputación – Por dios niño, deja de estar rojo. Soy mayor que tú y ya pasé por cosas como estas. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse – Intentó calmar al cumpleañero.

– Lo sé… – Dijo en apenas un hilo de voz el tigre. Esto era muy difícil. El mayor río a carcajada suelta cuando escuchó la repuesta del pelirrojo; y Taiga para ignorarlo, decidió concentrarse más en la siguiente foto que en las risas burlescas de Yuusuke. Pero bueno, de que el hotel era especial, definitivamente también era especial.

Kagami abrió de nuevo el sobre con el número once, y cuando por fin sacó la foto de ahí se encontró con algo que ya se venía venir. Estaban en la montaña, no tan arriba pero lo suficiente para tener una esplendorosa vista del bosque. Se veía la fogata que hicieron para ahuyentar a los lobos, y a su lado estaban sus mochilas llenas de cosas para acampar. Su tienda color verde militar se veía apenas atrás. Contrario a la foto anterior, esta vez, el moreno había sacado la _Selfie_ , pues él le tenía agarrado del brazo temblando con miedo, y una cara asustada pero tierna.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que eso fue un _Karma_ del universo, puesto que aunque él fue el de la idea de ir a acampar, terminó arrepintiéndose con tanto aullido de lobo de aquí para allá. Es decir, en el picnic le persiguieron abejas al peliazul, y este odia a esos animalitos; y bueno, cuando fueron a la reserva le tocó a él ser el aterrado con todos esos canes sueltos y que eran mil veces peor que Nigou. Por suerte ninguno sufrió más que traumas aquellas veces.

– Kagami-sama, ya hemos llegado – Avisó el chofer, y Kagami miró por la ventana para cerciorarse de que era cierto – Me estacionaré en la entrada porque no creo que te tardes. Digo, tu pareja no está aquí así que no creo que quieras estar más tiempo en este hotel – Comentó el mayor de forma burlesca mientras los pómulos de Kagami se volvían rojos como su cabello.

– Que gracioso Yuusuke-san, mire como rio JA-JA – Le contestó con sarcasmo, que solo ocasionó que el pelinegro riese con más ganas. Era adorable y gracioso ver a aquel chico de ahora veinte años con las mejillas rojas, un puchero en los labios y peleando de manera infantil. Decidió abrir la puerta del pelirrojo, ya después se seguiría burlando de este cuando volviera del hotel.

Taiga salió de la limusina ignorando las miradas que le dirigía el chofer. Estaba disfrutando de avergonzarlo con esos comentarios de doble sentido y él lo sabía. ¿Por qué Daiki tenía que incluir este lugar en el recorrido? Se suponía que aunque ahora tenían relaciones un poco más seguido –aunque no tanto después de que naciera Hiro–este era el lugar donde lo hicieron por primera vez con cariño y amor, sin embargo seguía siendo vergonzoso.

Entró al interior del hotel, y se encontró con la recepción. Los pisos blancos y la pared también. Era un lugar hermoso puesto que no era como los moteles de paso, este era un hotel en todo su esplendor donde la gente se hospedaba y hacía lo que quisiera hacer. Quedarse, irse, lo que deseen. Y cuando Daiki le dijo que ya había reservado una habitación luego de que ambos lo hablaran, se puso nervioso, pero después de ese día, jamás se arrepintió.

– Disculpe – Kagami llamó la atención de la recepcionista. Una mujer de cabellera negra ondulada y ojos violetas, piel morena y vestida elegante como dictaminaba el hotel. La chica le miró curiosa, como esperando que dijese algo más – Quisiera saber si usted… si no tiene por ahí alguna rosa que este junto a un sobre. Verá, es que vengo por ellos y… – Bingo, la mujer abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Contestó efusivamente. Taiga tuvo que retroceder un poco ante la emoción de aquella mujer que él no sabía a qué se debía – Cuando te vi entrar, de inmediato recordé las palabras que tu novio me dijo: _"Él es un chico hermoso, con un cabello rojizo que brilla con la luz y unos ojos rubí hipnotizantes, no verá otro como él jamás"_. Y supe que tenías que ser tú, pero quería estar segura – Explicó – Por eso cuando me mencionaste lo de la rosa, celebré mi intuición.

– Ah, G-Gracias, supongo… – Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del pelirrojo sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, mientras observaba como la mujer morena buscaba entre aquel grande despacho lo que él había pedido. A decir verdad, la pelinegra parecía ser una mujer bastante agradable, y muy simpática.

– Ten – Le dijo la recepcionista mientras le pasaba el sobre y también la rosa que era de nuevo azul. _Y con esta ya son 4 azules también_. Fue lo que le pasó por la mente – Feliz cumpleaños, realmente tienes a una persona que te ama mucho – Comentó la morena y Kagami le miró atento con sus ojos escarlata – Le comenté a tu novio sobre el hotel, ya saben, por si quieren _venir_ – Dijo ella juguetona y Taiga se coloreó aún más. Ya sabía de lo que hablaba.

– M-Muchas gracias, y-yo, lo hablaré c-con él – Titubeó mientras tomaba la rosa y el sobre para dar media vuelta y salir rápido de ese lugar. Escuchó las risas de la recepcionista cada vez más bajas hasta que finalmente salió del hotel y ya no escuchó nada. Yuusuke le esperaba con la puerta abierta, y antes de entrar le entregó una mirada que era claramente una advertencia por si osaba decir algo con respecto a su rostro rojo.

Yuusuke se encogió de hombros, mientras apretaba fuertemente los labios para que ninguna risa se escapara de ellos. Ver a Taiga todo rojo era adorable, pero él pelirrojo le había dicho que él no quería ningún comentario. Cerró la puerta del cumpleañero y enseguida caminó hasta llegar a la del conductor y abrir. Cuando estuvo sentado y giró el rostro para ver a Kagami se encontró con que este apenas estaba leyendo su pista.

El tigre dejó su rosa azul con las demás en aquel compartimento, donde ahora habían cuatro rosas rojas, cuatro rosas amarillas, y ahora cuatro rosas azules. Con este patrón, tal vez su siguiente rosa fuera de otro color, quizá ¿Rosa? No conocía más colores de aquellas flores, pero decidió enfocarse en su siguiente pista para no hacer al chofer ni a él mismo perder el tiempo.

 _ **12° Estación:**_ _Mi lindo y querido Taiga, recuerdas que luego de aquella noche, ¿Comenzaste con mareos y vómitos? ¿Recuerdas que me desmayé cuando me diste la noticia de que estabas embarazado? Bueno, pues ahora, el siguiente lugar no es nada más ni nada menos que, el hospital donde Hiro nació. El pequeño fruto de nuestro amor._

Kagami se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que habían aparecido en las comisuras de los ojos. Recordar ese momento le ponía sentimental, esos momentos fueron demasiados sentimientos juntos, miedo por el _qué dirán_ sus padres, sus amigos, e incluso él sintió miedo al decírselo al moreno. Se sintió horrible durante sus meses de embarazo pero, tener al final a esa linda criaturita que era una combinación suya y del hombre al que amaba, hacía que todo valiera la pena.

– Cuatro cuadras a la izquierda, ahí hay un hospital. Ese es el lugar – Dijo para informarle al pelinegro de su siguiente paradero. Se limpió aquellas lágrimas traicioneras mientras que, sin decir nada, Yuusuke ponía en marcha la limusina para ir hacia donde el pelirrojo le decía. Kagami decidió que era mejor ver la siguiente foto, antes de ponerse a llorar. Aunque, ya sabía lo que le esperaba si abría el sobre.

Aun así, se arriesgó y extrajo la foto de adentro, encontrándose con una linda foto de ellos dos en aquel hotel mientras estaban abrazados en las colchas. ¿Quién la había tomado? ¿Él o Aomine? No lo recuerda y no le importa, solo disfruta el ver como su preciado moreno aparece ahí, abrazándole a él con cariño y amor. Se notaba que estaban desnudos aunque no se viera _nada_. Pero eso era porque las sábanas blancas cubrían su desnudez.

Como el lugar estaba relativamente cerca, no fue mucho tiempo cuando Yuusuke le indicó que habían llegado a su destino. Cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta y él bajó, sintió un golpe de nostalgia al recordar cuando vino aquí luego de que hubiese roto fuente, como le llevaron en camilla hasta la sala de partos, y luego de varias horas que para él fueron eternas, tuvo por fin a su bebé en brazos. Respiró hondo mientras entraba al hospital y se iba a la recepción, encontrándose a cierta persona que trabajaba ahí.

– Midorima – Saludó Kagami, cuando se topó al peliverde en la puerta de la entrada. Tenía su bata de doctor, además de que parecía que platicaba con unos cuantos doctores más. Estaba tomando un sorbo de lo que parecía ser café, lo que le indicó al pelirrojo que estaba en su descanso.

– Kagami – Respondió el saludo de la misma forma el mayor. Se alejó del grupo de doctores mientras se acercaba a la recepcionista y parecía murmurarle algo que el pelirrojo no escuchó. Shintarou dejó su café ahí, solo para tomar un sobre de tamaño considerable, y también, una rosa que era de color… ¿Verde? – Supongo que esto es lo que buscas – Dijo entregándole los objetos.

–Sí, gracias – Dijo tomando los dos objetos, y mirando extrañado el _inusual_ color de la rosa – Por cierto, ¿Por qué tienes contigo el pijama de mi bebé? – Preguntó notando como en la mano izquierda del peliverde, tenía el pijama entero de Hiro, el cual era de color azul turquesa, con símbolos en negro de pequeñas _naves espaciales_. Reconocería esa ropita en cualquier parte.

– Oha-Asa ha dicho que el _Lucky Ítem_ de los signos cáncer el día de hoy era ropa de bebé. Aomine me la prestó, ya que yo aún no tengo de estos – Dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes en el puente de la nariz con la mano en la que no sostenía el pijama. Kagami sonrió y se acercó a Midorima para estar frente a él

– Muy pronto no necesitarás buscarme ni a mí ni a Daiki cuando tus _Lucky Ítems_ sean artículos de bebé. Ya verás que todo estará bien – Animó el pelirrojo, pues sabía que Takao, el esposo de Midorima, estaba ya con 7 meses de embarazo, estaba ya a la mitad de dar a luz a su primer hijo. Shintarou suspiró, y sonrió como pocas veces hace frente a personas que no son su esposo.

– Tienes razón – Aceptó sus palabras – Igual, hoy Leo está en el número uno del rating de Oha-Asa. Tu _Lucky Ítem_ es una rosa, de cualquier color, pero a este ritmo que vas y por lo que sé, estoy seguro de que tu suerte ya es muy buena – Dijo, hablando de lo único que puede sacar plática pero sin delatar los planes de cierto moreno.

– Gracias… supongo – Agradeció Taiga, aun no muy convencido de a qué se referían las palabras del peliverde. Igual, nunca logró entender a Midorima, quién parecía ser el único que le _medio entendía_ era Takao. Al pelinegro le gustaba lo _incomprendido_.

– Feliz cumpleaños – Volvió a hablar y Kagami nuevamente agradeció. Era algo extraño no ver al hombre frente a él actuando como un tsundere como la mayoría de las veces. Se paró de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla al mayor como nuevo agradecimiento – No hagas eso – Regañó de forma amistosa – Sabes que aunque a Kazunari no le importe, Aomine sería capaz de degollarme si se entera – Bromeó.

– No te preocupes, de él yo me encargo – Le siguió el juego. Ambos se rieron unos segundos hasta que Kagami respiró hondo, era hora de irse – Entonces me voy, gracias de nuevo Midorima – Agradeció ya por tercera vez – No olvides devolver el pijama de mi hijo, no quieres volverte ladón ¿O sí? – Le preguntó riéndose, a lo que Shintarou se sonrojó mientras trataba de ponerse serio.

– Lo devolveré, lo juro – Prometió – Adiós, nos vemos más tarde – Fueron sus palabras mientras volvía a regresar por su café y a juntarse de nuevo con aquel grupo de doctores. Taiga siguió caminando hasta que nuevamente llegó a la limusina y se introdujo dentro. El beso solo fue para apoyar a Shintarou en esa etapa, Daiki no tenía por qué enterarse.

Y de nuevo, mientras Yuusuke caminaba para poder entrar al asiento de conductor, Kagami aprovechó para dejar la rosa, que esta vez era de un fantástico color verde, en donde estaban las demás. A decir verdad, las flores no _maduraban_ como las frutas, por lo que no entendía por qué era rosa era verde oscuro; quizá se trataba de… _¿Pintura?_ Sea lo que sea, Kagami abrió el sobre con el número 14.

 _ **14° Estación:**_ _Recuerdo que luego de que nuestro hijo naciera, decidiste vacacionar en familia. Y aunque Hiro era algo pequeño para irse lejos, decidimos ir a esa laguna que estaba cerca del "bosque del lobo". Recuerdo que aunque ese día fue genial, cuando quisimos darle de comer a los patos de ahí, uno terminó persiguiéndome y picoteándome la cabeza. ¿Por qué será que todo lo malo me pasa a mí? No hacías más que reírte; y con sus cinco meses, Hiro igual se burlaba de mí._

Kagami se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar reírse con ganas. Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Decidieron dar un _paseo_ familiar por aquella laguna, y como era casi una reserva al igual que el bosque, estaba permitido que las personas se metieran al agua. A nadar, a pescar, o a pasear en _kayaks_ , a practicar deportes acuáticos, cualquier cosa. La laguna era grande y hermosa, y solo cobraban la entrada y podrías quedarte el tiempo que quisieras hasta que el lugar cerrase antes de anochecer.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el siguiente destino? – Preguntó Yuusuke y Taiga no tardó en indicarle el lugar. Igual, quedaba cerca de donde estaban en ese momento. El pelinegro puso en marcha la limusina – Veo que ahora tu rosa es verde, no creo que ese sea un color natural en una rosa, ¿tú que piensas? – Le preguntó para charlar mientras conducía.

– Definitivamente no es un color normal en una rosa, debo suponer que es pintura verde, o en el más raro de los casos, que esta rosa sea una mutación genética para una nueva especie – Bromeó Kagami, y ambos hombres se rieron ante la ocurrencia del menor. Era obvio que de las dos opciones, la única que era creíble era la primera.

Kagami volvió a mirar el reloj de la limusina. Eran ya las 2:58 p.m. estaban a solo dos minutos de ser las tres de la tarde. Por el momento tenía 14 pistas, y ahora iba por la decimoquinta. Decidió concentrarse mejor en ver la foto que contenía esta vez el sobre con el número quince escrito en rojo en el sobre. Estaba entusiasmado, pues realmente intuía de qué se trataba la foto del hospital, nadie podía ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Miró con sus hermosos ojos rubí la foto. Él estaba recostado en la camilla del hospital, tenía puesto aquella bata color azul pálido que se les da a los pacientes. Las paredes blancas del lugar hacían que las personas ahí resaltaran en la foto, él, Daiki, y su pequeño bebé. Tenía en sus brazos a Hiro durmiendo envuelto en una colchita blanca, muy pequeñito de piel morena, y apenas se notaba sus mechones de cabello rojizo. Aomine estaba sentado en la banca a su lado mientras veían a su bebé con amor. Recuerda que ambos lloraron ese día.

Respiró hondo mientras trataba de que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos no resbalasen por sus mejillas. Recordar cuando su pequeño hijo vino al mundo siempre le ponía nostálgico y llorón, a pesar de que eso no tenía ni dos años. Ahora tenía aún más ganas de ver pronto a su pequeño pues realmente no le gustaba estar lejos de él. Se preguntó mentalmente cómo le estaba haciendo Aomine, pues sabe que Hiro no le hace mucho caso y llora cuando Kagami no está con él.

– Hemos llegado a la laguna _Agua Cristalina_ , fue rápido y del mismo modo espero que sea la cola para estacionar – Comentó Yuusuke mientras veía como estaba la gran fila de coches que buscaban un lugar para quedarse, pero debían entender que ellos solo estaban de paso, no se quedarían, pero sabía que igual, ninguno le cedería lugar.

– ¿Por qué no se estaciona en la entrada como en el hotel? – Preguntó Kagami, y el chofer tuvo que darle la razón, no iban a quedarse después de todo. Salió de la fila solo para _estacionarse_ en la entrada frente a la caseta de boletos – Y para no perder tiempo, me bajaré yo solo – Avisó el pelirrojo, y antes que Yuusuke pudiera hacer o decir algo, este ya se había bajado y corrido lejos.

Taiga llegó a la caseta donde vendían los boletos. Pudo darse cuenta de que ya había algo de gente en el lugar, pues las personas acostumbraban a ir o muy temprano –como a las nueve o diez de la mañana– o en la tarde cuando el sol ya hubiese bajado –de tres de la tarde hasta las cinco, porque igual la laguna cerraba hasta las siete cuando mucho–. Por lo que, no quiso perder tiempo y corrió hacia el lugar que vio vacío, para pedirle lo que había venido a buscar.

– Bienvenido a la Laguna _Agua Cristalina_ , ¿Cuántos boletos desea? – Preguntó amablemente el chico de cabello rubio que atendía. Tenía unas pecas que le hacían ver extrañamente adorable. Kagami sonrió angelicalmente y el pobre chico comenzó a ponerse colorado del gesto. _"A lo que vine"_ pensó el pelirrojo antes de hablar.

– En realidad, solo vine porque quiero saber si de casualidad no tendrás por ahí algún sobre junto a una rosa; no quiero atrasarte en tu trabajo por lo que solo pregunto – Cuestionó mientras sonreía y posaba sus ojos rojos en los azul celeste del chico. Le recordaban a Kuroko, pero estos si tenía expresiones. No quería molestar a la gente que estaba detrás de él para comprar boletos.

– ¡Una rosa y un sobre! – Gritó el chico con nerviosismo y parecía que estaba temblando. El chico de ojos escarlata se asustó con semejante grito, e incluso las personas detrás de él brincaron del susto. El rubio bajó la cabeza avergonzado por su actuar, y sin perder tiempo, se agachó hasta encontrar lo que el _cliente_ le pedía – Lo siento – Se disculpó – Pero aquí tiene. Feliz Cumpleaños.

– Muchas gracias – Agradeció el pelirrojo con otra de sus inocentes sonrisas volviendo a dejar la cara del muchacho peor que el color de su propio cabello. Se rio del gesto adorable del chico mientras tomaba las cosas y se despedía de este – Adiós – Le dijo mientras salía de la fila para no seguir estorbando, y corría hasta llegar nuevamente al auto donde Yuusuke le esperaba molesto.

– Kagami-sama, le he dicho que espere a que yo le abra la puerta. Como chofer de la limusina de Akashi-sama, es mi deber – Reprendió el pelinegro, y Kagami se mordió el labio inferior. Ya sabía que Yuusuke tenía razón, pero es que esperar a que alguien le abra la puerta daba mucha _lata_ , él estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, sin que nadie las haga por él.

– Lo siento – Se disculpó mientras el chofer suspiraba resignado y le abría la puerta al cumpleañero para dejarlo pasar. Ese chico era demasiado terco, parecía que como adulto, no había madurado en lo absoluto. Mientras el pelinegro volvía a entrar al vehículo, Taiga aprovechó para leer su quinta pista, dejando la rosa de color _verde_ con las demás.

 _ **15° Estación:**_ _Más y más salidas familiares. ¿Sabes qué pienso? Que solo quieres joderme y por eso es que salimos a todos lados. Y yo con lo idiota enamorado que estoy de ti y de tu pequeña garrapata, no puedo hacer más que solo aceptarlo. Al menos cuando fuimos al acuario y nadamos con delfines no pasó nada malo salvo que uno me tomó de juguete, pero fue agradable y divertido. Creo que a este paso, ya sabes qué hacer cuando llegues._

Sonrió cuando leyó la manera de Daiki de referirse al bebé. Era algo que, aunque sonaba algo cruel la manera de ser llamado, describía a su hijo a la perfección, pues realmente nunca se despegaba de ambos. Comían juntos, se duchaban juntos, salían juntos, jugaban juntos, e incluso dormían juntos. Así es, desde que el morenito nació, las noches de _acción_ de ellos dos, disminuyeron considerablemente pues siempre terminaban agotados mental y físicamente por cuidar a Hiro.

– Ahora iremos hacia el acuario – Antes de que Yuusuke pudiese preguntar, Kagami se le adelantó en decirle cuál sería el siguiente lugar donde debían buscar la pista. Sin decir nada, el chofer asintió ante la petición y puso en marcha la limusina lista para salir de aquel lugar. El acuario no estaba tan lejos, mínimo unos diez minutos en llegar ahí.

El pelinegro no dijo nada más mientras seguía conduciendo, por lo que Taiga se apresuró en ver de nuevo la fotografía que se encontraba dentro del sobre. A decir verdad, cuando sacaba la foto y el sobre quedaba vacío, podía distinguir unas especies de manchas adentro con formas extrañas pero extrañamente familiares, pero supuso que realmente solo se trataban de manchas y ya.

En esa foto se encontró con ellos tres en la laguna. Estaban cerca de la orilla mientras que disfrutaban un buen chapuzón. Hiro se veía adorable con ese salvavidas más grande que él y su carita molesta con aquel pucherito, mientras él le tenía a su lado para vigilarlo y que no se cayera, después de todo, era aún muy bebé. Aomine estaba junto a ellos pero uno de sus brazos salía de la foto, señal de que esa vez, el peliazul había tomado una _selfie_. Lástima que usar salvavidas no estaba en los planes del chiquillo por lo que después de aquella foto, Kagami tuvo que abrazarlo y bañarse con él, por suerte, ese día el agua no estaba tan fría.

El acuario estaba cerca, cuando mucho llegarían a las 4:17 p.m. Ahora que se daba cuenta, ya llevaba un buen tiempo buscando esas pistas, desde que despertó no había hecho nada más que buscarlas, y la espera por ver a su moreno novio y a su lindo bebé le estaba matando. Siempre les veía a diario, cuidando de ambos como si tuviese dos hijos en lugar de uno, y que de repente no les viera el todo el día, era… extraño.

Kagami pensó que hacer en cuanto entrara al acuario. Como la entrada era gratuita, no había ningún lugar donde pudiese buscar, pero Daiki había mencionado a los delfines, por lo que supuso que tal vez su siguiente pista estaba en el lugar en donde se compraban boletos para tal espectáculo, pues eran una atracción aparte del acuario, y ese sí tenía precio.

Yuusuke no dijo nada cuando la limusina se detuvo, Taiga estaba algo extrañado pues ya habían llegado pero el pelinegro seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra. Por lo general, el chofer le avisaba cuando llegaban a su destino pero, pareciera que ahora estaba mudo. Notó como el mayor salía y se dirigía a abrirle la puerta del vehículo donde estaba él. No dudó en interrogarle con la mirada.

– Ya son tres veces que te escapas aun sabiendo que yo soy quien está a cargo de ti y es mi deber abrirte la puerta y cumplir lo que desees – Le explicó Yuusuke en un suspiro cansino, y Kagami solo atinó a morderse el labio inferior sonrojándose por saber que era su culpa – Creo que será mejor que no te avise cuando lleguemos para que así no puedas salir corriendo – Comentó con una mueca que asemejaba ser una sonrisa burlona.

– Lo siento de nuevo, pero no soy una persona paciente – Contraatacó el pelirrojo sonriendo y mostrando los dientes blancos al chofer. Quería verse lo más inocente posible para que Yuusuke no estuviera tan molesto con él por mucho tiempo. Además, aun si el pelinegro hablara o no hablara, él saldría corriendo de la limusina de cualquier forma – Voy por mi pista – Avisó.

Entró al gran acuario encontrándose de inmediato con miles de cristales que contenían la variada vida marina. Era hermoso sin lugar a dudas, se veían los peces multicolores y la flora marina tan exótica y diferente a la terrestre. Había toda especie de peces, cangrejos, pulpos, mamíferos marinos, tiburones, mantarrayas, tortugas, he incluso había un tanque especial para los pingüinos, y otra para los _delfines_.

Sin perder más tiempo, se fue directo hacia donde estaba la venta de boletos. Se sintió un tonto porque si ninguno de ellos sabía nada, solo se avergonzaría a sí mismo. Pero tampoco vio a nadie conocido como con Kise, Kuroko o Murasakibara, y nadie trabajaba ahí como Midorima en el hospital, así que no había más opción que preguntar. Eso le decía su instinto, y su instinto nunca le fallaba.

En cuanto las dos parejas que estaban delante de él compraron rápidamente sus boletos para el siguiente _tour_ que ofrecía el _nado con delfines_ , pudo llegar y preguntar de manera veloz sobre lo que había venido a buscar, puesto que había aún más gente detrás de él ansiosos por comprar boletos, y él solo les estaba estorbando. El hombre anciano con sonrisa amable, no dudó en asentir mientras buscaba lo que le pedían.

– Lamento interrumpir por esto, pero como ve, es cosa de mi novio y pues… – El pelirrojo no dijo nada más puesto que no buscó las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que le estaba haciendo pasar su novio. Sin embargo, el anciano de ojos entrecerrados y barba blanca siguió sonriendo mientras le pasaba el sobre y la rosa que nuevamente, era verde.

– No se preocupe, esto ha sido interesante y ha logrado que mi día no sea tan aburrido. Además, es un detalle muy dulce de parte de su novio – La voz de aquel hombre de edad mayor producía una tranquilidad inexplicable en el cuerpo de Kagami. Su tono de voz era relajante, y parecía que cualquier cosa que te dijera era un consejo sabio – Feliz cumpleaños, disfrútelo – Felicitó.

– Muchas gracias, y de nuevo me disculpo por interrumpirle la fila. Me voy para que usted siga en su trabajo sin que yo le esté estorbando. Adiós – Taiga hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse para no seguir atrasando a la gente que quería comprar boletos. Con la rosa y sobre en mano, caminó rápido hasta la salida del acuario donde Yuusuke le esperaba con la puerta de la limusina abierta.

– Veo que no has tardado – Comentó el pelinegro, y Kagami solo pudo asentir con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa sin decir ninguna palabra. Entró en el vehículo rápidamente mientras el chofer cerraba su puerta para irse a la del conductor. Dejó la rosa junto con las otras, y antes de leer el sobre, juntó en grupos las rosas del mismo color. 4 rojas, 4 amarillas, 4 azules, y ahora 3 verdes.

 _ **16° Estación:**_ _Ya casi terminamos, espero no estés desesperándote porque sé que no tienes paciencia. Bueno, ¿Adivina qué? El siguiente lugar no está tan lejos de donde estás. Así es, estoy hablando del zoológico que está más atrás del acuario. Recuerdo que cuando pasamos por ahí, dijiste que tendríamos que volver para visitarlo; y así fue, para nuestro aniversario de tres años de noviazgo, fue nuestro regalo._

Kagami sonrió al recordar cómo le había casi rogado a Aomine que fueran al zoológico. Fue toda una hazaña ya que después de las abejas, el pato, y los delfines, Daiki no era de salir a ningún lugar sin llevar medidas de seguridad de más para él mismo y para los dos pelirrojos. Ir a un lugar lleno de animales no debió ser agradable para él, considerando que sus _accidentes_ siempre tenían que ver con animales.

Pero Aomine siempre le sorprendía, y unos meses después de que hubiesen conseguido su auto deportivo azul oscuro, el moreno entró el día de su tercer aniversario de noviazgo diciendo que irían al zoológico como regalo.

– ¿Ya sabe cuál es el siguiente lugar o tengo que esperar un poco más? – La voz del chofer sacó a Kagami de sus pensamientos compasivos con respecto a su novio y el mal _contacto_ con la madre naturaleza. Oh sí, la fauna silvestre tenía algo en contra de su peliazul pareja.

– Más atrás de este acuario, hay un zoológico. Esta pista es demasiado obvia por lo que sé que ese es el siguiente lugar. Debe de estar a unas seis o siete esquinas más atrás – Explicó mientras con su dedo índice de su mano izquierda le indicaba a Yuusuke a donde ir para avanzar y salir del acuario.

– Entiendo, ¿Entonces ahí está su siguiente pista? – Preguntó el pelinegro, a lo cual Kagami asintió.

– Es lo que dice la de ahora, dice que la siguiente pista se encuentra en el zoológico que está cerca del acuario – Y mientras Taiga hablaba, el chofer ya había puesto en marcha la limusina mientras salía del estacionamiento del acuario para entrar a carretera y seguir hasta llegar al zoológico.

Kagami decidió ver la nueva foto. Eran las 4:31 p.m. y aunque parecía que no tardaba mucho en las paradas que hacía, lo cierto era que si pasaba algo de tiempo. Decidió concentrarse en la fotografía cuando la tuvo en sus manos. Se lo esperaba, era la foto donde estaban ellos tres en la gran piscina de los delfines. El lugar tenía una parte baja, donde la gente se situaba, y lo demás era muy profundo, donde los delfines nadaban haciendo sus juegos. Ahí estaban los tres sonriendo para la cámara con los dos delfines de la piscina saliendo _in infraganti_ en la foto.

Sorprendentemente, fue permitido el que Hiro entrase pese a su muy corta edad. No había cumplido ni su primer año, pero su peso y tamaño era demasiado para un bebé de 9 meses, lo que confundió a los encargados y terminaron accediendo siempre y cuando cuidaran de él y no le dejasen solo en ningún momento. Por suerte, los delfines parecieron encariñarse con su bebé por lo que todo lo que duraba el _baño_ , los animalitos se la pasaban haciendo trucos para que Hiro se riera de ellos.

Los animales eran tan hermosos y con más sentimientos que los propios humanos. Kagami no entendía porque era que estos parecían odiar a Aomine, puesto que, incluso ahí, los dos delfines utilizaron al moreno como juguete para lograr que Hiro riera aún más al ver a su papá _jugar_ con aquellos animales. Podría ser que su mala suerte se debía a que… _¿Era negro?_ No, no era por eso.

– Kagami-sama – La voz de Yuusuke a un lado suyo le hizo reaccionar. Confundido, se dio cuenta de que ya estaban estacionados, y de que ahora el pelinegro le abría la puerta para que él pudiese bajar. Sin duda, si el chofer no le hablaba, él se perdía en su mente – ¿Va a quedarse lo que queda del día ahí sentado pensando o va a bajar para ir por su siguiente pista? – Le preguntó irónico.

– ¿ah? Quiero decir… claro – Dijo avergonzado mientras bajaba de la limusina con el rostro más rojo que su cabello. Debería empezar a darse cuenta cuando llegaban a su destino, en vez de bobear cada vez que ve una de las fotos que encuentra en sus pistas. Caminó hasta la entrada del zoológico alejándose del vehículo, pero se detuvo ahí, sin saber qué esperaba.

– ¡Taiga! – Un grito de una voz familiar fue lo que le dio a su subconsciente la respuesta. Oh sí, su instinto nunca le fallaba. No lo había hecho antes, y no lo haría ahora – ¡Taiga, por aquí! – Giró el rostro encontrándose con la figura de su hermano mayor corriendo hacia su dirección. No tardó en acercarse también para que el pelinegro dejase de correr.

– ¡Tatsuya! – Se acercó lo suficiente hasta llegar al chico y abrazarlo como si no le hubiese visto en años. Más bien, como si no le hubiese visto en un mes – Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí – Comentó, como si realmente no supiera porqué se encontraba ahí el ex jugador de Yosen. Pero de nuevo, su instinto ayudaba mucho.

– La verdad es que por lo que sé y al paso que vas, creo que sabes que hago yo aquí – Le dijo sin creerse del todo las palabras del tigre. Después de todo, era su hermano y le conocía más que nadie. Kagami rio, era verdad – La verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer para hoy, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta; no todos los días se tiene a Aomine Daiki de romántico.

– ¿No me digas que tú tienes mi siguiente pista? – Preguntó irónico lo obvio, pues realmente le había causado algo de gracias las palabras de Himuro. No siempre se tenía de ese modo al peliazul.

– Si quieres no te lo digo, pero yo las tengo – Le siguió el juego – Supongo que si no las quieres tendré que irme con ellas. Igual, moría por ver qué tan cursi puede ser Daiki cuando se trata de ti –Dijo mientras tomaba el sobre y lo utilizaba como una especie de abanico para darse aire, fingido, obviamente – Además, esta rosa verde no la tiene ni Obama, la cuidaré antes de que la vendan.

– Si, Obama no tiene rosas verdes – Dijo mientras reía a carcajadas a la par con su hermano – Bueno ya, suficiente de bromas o vas a hacer que me quede sin aire – Comentó aun jadeando por tantas risas que el pelinegro le ocasionaba. Tatsuya también dejó de reír para por fin ver a su hermano con cariño – ¿Qué? – Preguntó inocentemente Kagami.

– _Happy Birthday, my brother_ – Felicitó en inglés, con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al cumpleañero que rápido correspondió su abrazo. Estuvieron un largo tiempo así, abrazados, disfrutando de la calidez del otro, hasta que fue el mismo Himuro quien deshizo el contacto – Ten, como dije, tengo cosas que hacer – Le entregó el sobre y la rosa – Nos vemos en la noche – Y antes de que Taiga pudiese preguntar sobre la noche, el pelinegro ya había huido de ahí.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, el pelirrojo tomó su pista mientras caminaba de nueva cuenta hacia la limusina. Sin duda, tenía que haber un diluvio más adelante. Aomine y Himuro no se llevaban para nada bien, y esto se debía a que al pelinegro siempre le gustaba poner celoso a Daiki, era su pasatiempo favorito. Y cuando nació Hiro, las visitas de Tatsuya aumentaron y por consecuente, también los celos.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del gran auto donde Yuusuke le esperaba. Entró mientras pensaba que era algo bueno que su hermano y su novio se llevasen bien al menos en su cumpleaños. Dejó la rosa verde con las demás, y se dio cuenta de que ahora ya eran cuatro grupos de cuatro colores. Cuatro rosas rojas, cuatro rosas amarillas, cuatro rojas azules, y ahora cuatro rosas verdes. Se preguntó mentalmente si habría otro cambio de color.

– ¿Y bien? – De nuevo, la voz del chofer fue quien le sacó de sus pensamientos mientras abría el sobre torpemente y con rapidez. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Yuusuke ya estaba en el lugar del conductor, esperando su orden para ir por la siguiente pista. Kagami abrió el sobre, y leyó en voz muy baja lo que este contenía.

 _ **17° Estación:**_ _Bueno, al menos el siguiente lugar fue más de mi agrado que a todos los que hemos ido por tu culpa, pero solo porque fue mi idea. ¿Te acuerdas cómo decidimos festejar el primer año de vida de Hiro? Bueno, pues ese día fuimos de paseo a cierto lugar donde la imagen de un ratón está hasta en el papel higiénico. Recuerdo que Hiro tiene un gorrita con esas horribles orejas._

– ¿Sabe dónde está el _Disneyland_ de Japón? – Preguntó Kagami, y Yuusuke asintió ante la pregunta. Era uno de los lugares más visitados de todo el país, obviamente sabría donde se encontraba – Entonces no tengo que decir más – Y el chofer captó la indirecta por lo que puso en marcha el vehículo para irse con dirección a esa feria.

Taiga entonces decidió que mientras Yuusuke manejaba hasta el lugar que estaba demasiado lejos de donde se encontraban ahora, él vería la siguiente fotografía y se aseguraría de no perderse en sus pensamientos esta vez; pero todo estaba en lo hermosa y valiosa que fuese la foto para él y los recuerdos que le hiciera ver en su memoria.

Entonces la abrió y se encontró con una _selfie_ tomada por él en el pequeño _tren_ que el zoológico tenía para ver a todos los animales. Igual podía verse a pie, pero Hiro empezó a llorar y no paró hasta que los tres estuvieron en aquella atracción colorida. Daiki estaba cargando a Hiro mientras este veía abobado a los animales, por otro lado, ellos sonreían para la cámara. En el fondo de la foto, se veía las cebras y las jirafas, más plantas del lugar y otros animales que ya no se distinguían. Una fotografía perfecta, si le preguntaban a Kagami.

Recuerda que ese día, cuando pasaron por el área de los felinos y Hiro vio al tigre –con su pelaje rojizo anaranjado y sus rajas negras, con su porte elegante y poderoso– comenzó a gritar entusiasmado mientras reía de una forma angelical. Y ni se diga de la pantera –de brillante pelaje negro y ojos azules profundos, con una pose de superioridad– que competía con el tigre por el espacio, puesto que ambos _gatos_ compartían la misma jaula, además de ser del mismo tamaño.

Recuerda perfectamente que, al ver al tigre y pantera recostados juntos en el suelo, Hiro comenzó a gritar feliz mientras veía a los felinos. Recuerda también, que por fin el pequeño moreno de cabello rojizo, a pesar de que le costaba algo de trabajo pronunciar las palabras debido a su necedad y vergüenza, pudo lograr decir correctamente _Mamá_ y _Papá_. Fue una lástima que esa vez las palabras fueran para los animales y no para ellos.

Sin duda alguna, eso era algo que le gustaba recordar; el día en que Hiro dijo sus primeras palabras aunque fueron para el tigre y la pantera. Tal vez, el chiquillo vio en esos felinos su incentivo para poder hablar por completo. Dejó de divagar en su mente para ver el camino por la ventana, mientras esperaba a que llegasen a Disneyland. El trayecto no se le hizo tan largo como esperaba, y de repente se vio frente a la entrada del gran parque.

Miró el reloj y se percató de que ya eran las 5:08 p.m. vaya que se tomaron un poco de tiempo para ir hacia el Disneyland, pero es porque estaba lejos de donde anteriormente habían estado. Se daba cuenta de que Daiki había elegido el orden de los lugares que estaban juntos. Para no hacerle _correr_ de un extremo al otro. Yuusuke se tardó un tiempo en buscar algún lugar disponible, por lo que pasaron 5 minutos más antes de que el pelinegro estacionara.

– Gracias – Susurró Kagami cuando el chofer le había abierto la puerta de la limusina y pasaba junto a él al salir. Sabía que ahora el pelinegro estaba de mal humor por tener que intentar buscar un lugar entre todo ese mar de gente. Cualquiera estaría de un humor insoportable y con ganas de matar a toda la gente si estuviese entre todos esos ruidos molestos.

Yuusuke murmuró unas cosas después de que Kagami se fuera y este solo rio porqué estaba seguro que el hombre seguía desquitándose en su mente con la gente. Pero bueno, él hubiese salido pero el mayor no le iba a tolerar otro comportamiento como los anteriores. Se dio cuenta que la gran entrada del lugar estaba llena de gente, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, por lo que se acercó a ver.

Eran dos hombres de traje y corbata, con lentes oscuros y que tenían más pinta de ser _agentes secretos_ que otra cosa. Pero lo más curioso de esto, era que en medio de ambos imponentes hombres, se encontraba una persona más, un poco más bajo, de cabello rojo que parecía una transición con el rosado, con unos ojos espectaculares, ya que eran de diferente color. Uno dorado y el otro del mismo tono que el cabello. Que parecía tener cerca de 5 meses de embarazo.

Sin duda alguna, se trataba del mismísimo Akashi Seijuuro. El ex capitán de Teikou y Rakuzan, el líder de la Generación de los Milagros, y también el empresario de la cadena de corporaciones que llevaban su apellido. Curioso cómo era –y también notando los objetos que estaban en la mano izquierda de Seijuuro– se acercó hacia ellos, intentando no parecer una amenaza ante los dos guardaespaldas.

– Hola, Akashi – Saludó, a una distancia prudente mientras el pelirrojo de menor estatura le hacía un gesto a los guardaespaldas para que dejasen que el cumpleañero se acercara a él. Cuando se dio cuenta que era seguro acercarse sin terminar en el piso de una tacleada, avanzó hasta ocupar el casi mismo espacio que el contrario.

– Un gusto en verte también, Taiga – Respondió Seijuuro con la voz tan elegante y sofisticada que poseía. Kagami rodó los ojos pero se aseguró que el menor no le notara hacer ese gesto – Y dime, ¿Todo bien con Yuusuke? ¿Está obedeciendo tus peticiones? – Kagami se tensó al escuchar esas preguntas. No podía decirle que el pelinegro le regañaba, eso metería en problemas al hombre.

– S-Sí, no ha desobedecido nada de lo que le he pedido – Se apresuró en responder para no hacer a Akashi dudar de sus palabras, aun cuando algunas fuesen mentiras. Valga a saber qué cosa le haría el pelirrojo a Yuusuke si se enteraba que le había regañado.

– Me alegra saber eso, Daiki me pidió que todo fuera perfecto en tu día, no toleraría que algo fallara en los planes – Comentó como si nada, pero Taiga pudo ver un pequeño brillo psicópata en la mirada bicolor. Esperaba que Akashi no se hubiese percatado de que estaba mintiendo, aun cuando fuese absoluto y todo.

– Ah sí, hablando de Daiki… – Kagami se detuvo unos escasos segundos, mientras pensaba en qué decir sin molestar a Seijuuro – Bueno, con todo esto de su juego y las pistas, se me está acabando el día – Dijo, pero sin lograr que el menor le entendiera correctamente – Y pues, me estoy dando cuenta que tú tienes mi siguiente pista y pues yo… – Kagami dejó su comentario en el aire, esperando que el contrario captase la indirecta.

– Claro, aquí tienes – Dijo entregándosela. Kagami la tomó notando que el patrón de cambio de color volvía a repetirse – Feliz cumpleaños número 20, Kagami Taiga – Expresó Akashi lo más cortésmente que pudo haciendo una reverencia en dirección al chico frente a él. Kagami soltó un suspiro de alivio en su mente, al menos Seijuuro ya no tenía el brillo homicida en su mirada.

– Muchas gracias, Akashi, por todo – Agradeció con una sonrisa amable y la voz más sofisticada que pudo hacer, también haciendo una reverencia para comportarse a la misma _altura_ que Seijuuro lo hacía en ese momento – Ahora debo irme – Avisó. El pelirrojo de ojos diferentes asintió sin decir nada, y Taiga dio media vuelta para retirarse rápido de ahí.

Salió del lugar lleno de gente que entraba y salía, además de venteros y personas disfrazadas de _Mickey Mouse_. Cuando perdió de vista a Seijuuro, pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio, pues había salvado al chofer de las garras del emperador, además de que estar con aquel tipo ponía los nervios de Kagami hasta el tope. No es que no le agradara, solo es que a veces Akashi eran tan… _él_.

Decidió que esta vez vería la pista antes de subirse a la limusina, y así lo hizo. Se pegó a la pared en un lugar donde hubiese sombra y que no estuviera llena de gente, y se dispuso a dejar la rosa que esta vez era de un maravilloso color púrpura, que tenía signos de ser _pintura_ al igual que las verdes anteriores. Abrió el sobre con el número 18, para leer el contenido y después decírselo al pelinegro.

 _ **18° Estación:**_ _Este lugar fue denominado por ti como "educativo y divertido". Realmente no sé cómo algo puede ser educativo y divertido a la vez, pero para ti y para tu pequeña garrapata lo era. Recuerdo que no quería ir, pero dijiste que irías tú solo con Hiro y tuve que acompañarte. Sabía que habría "Dinosaurios" tratando de tocar lo que es mío por lo que tuve que ir a protegerte. Recuérdalo Taiga, eres solo mío._

Se carcajeó un poco ante la obvia referencia que le había dejado Aomine con respecto a su siguiente pista. ¿Algo educativo y divertido a la vez? Desde que Hiro nació siempre trataba de encontrar lugares que cumplieran ambas condiciones para que su pequeño bebé pudiese aprender pero sin aburrirse, habría tenido en su mente varias opciones para su siguiente pista, de no ser porque Aomine _escribió_ la palabra _clave_.

 _¿Con que dinosaurios, eh?_ Fue lo que pensó. Aquel día nuevamente quiso salir con su novio y su hijo, pero al decirse el lugar al que irían, el moreno comenzó a hacer uno de sus berrinches porque no quería ir. Tuvo que decirle que solo él y Hiro irían para que el peliazul reaccionara y de inmediato se fuera con ellos. Kagami sabía que un chico como él y un bebé tan precioso como Hiro siempre atraía a los hombres y mujeres, y eso hacía cabrear a Daiki.

Por suerte o tal vez por el mismo plan de Aomine, aquel museo de historia prehistórica –lugar donde seguramente se encontraba su siguiente pista– no estaba tan lejos del Disneyland. Es decir, aquel parque era inmenso y ocupaba demasiadas cuadras a la redonda, pero en el camino que salía para regresar a la carretera principal se encontraba la entrada al museo. Decidió guardar la pista de nuevo en el sobre y regresar a la limusina.

–Akashi está aquí – El comentario de Kagami al pasar junto al chofer pareció poner a este nervioso. Taiga rió cuando notó el gesto del hombre ante la sola mención del emperador. Definitivamente Akashi es demasiado perfeccionista por lo que no tolera el más mínimo imperfecto. Era natural que sus empleados le tuviesen temor; el pelirrojo no lo era pero igual le tenía miedo.

– ¿Ah s-sí? – Preguntó con una mirada de pánico total. Kagami rió para sus adentros, procurando que el mayor no se percatara de su pequeña burla – ¿Y-Y qué le d-dijo? – Titubeó, pero el pelirrojo ya estaba en el interior del vehículo por lo que Yuusuke tuvo que subirse al del conductor; sin embargo, volvió a insistir –Y… ¿Q-Qué fue lo que A-Akashi-sama le d-dijo? – Volvió a cuestionar.

– Ah, nada interesante – Habló restándole importancia al asunto – Solo me dio la siguiente pista y me deseó feliz cumpleaños, es todo – dijo y Kagami sintió como es que la tensión de Yuusuke desaparecía, y entonces, como si fuese planeada, volvió a hablar – Ah sí, y también me preguntó sobre si estaba comportándose bien conmigo – Entonces la tensión volvió al cuerpo del pelinegro y Taiga sonrió ladino.

– N-No me d-diga…

– Sí – Confirmó – Pero, como se no ha hecho nada malo pues le dije que todo iba bien – Confesó, y de nuevo Yuusuke volvió a soltar un suspiro de alivio mientras relajaba sus músculos.

– De acuerdo, capté la indirecta; no volveré a regañarlo, Kagami-sama – Aceptó y Taiga sonrió por lograr su cometido. Entonces el mayor entendió que tenía que dejarle a Kagami hacer lo que quisiera sin regañarlo.

– Gracias – Dijo sonriendo angelicalmente – Y ahora, la siguiente pista se encuentra en el museo de historia prehistórica que está cerca de aquí; solo tiene que salir hacia la carretera y mientras avanza verá la entrada. Tiene un dinosaurio gigante de señalamiento así que no creo que se pierda – Explicó, por lo cual el pelinegro asintió y obedeció.

Kagami volvió a acomodarse en el asiento. Dejo la curiosa rosa color púrpura junto a las demás, encontrando que siempre eran cuatro y cambiaba; entonces supuso que, contando que casi se acababa el día, las rosas púrpuras quizá fuesen las últimas, y por lo tanto, le faltaba encontrar unas tres pistas más. Pero solo eran sus suposiciones.

Del sobre extrajo la pista, y la dejó a un lado; ya la había leído, por lo que no había necesidad de volverla a leer. En cambio, decidió que era mejor ver la foto, el cual estaba completamente seguro que sería una de las más hermosas del día –aunque todas fuesen preciosas y valiosas para él–. Entonces la vio, una _Selfie_ tomada por él, mientras un poco atrás se veía a Aomine cargando a Hiro en sus hombros.

Kagami estaba cerca de la foto porque era él quien la había tomado, tenía unas orejas de _Mickey Mouse_ pero con el moño rosa en la cabeza, y unos lentes de sol. Aomine venía con unas orejas casi iguales salvo que las de él no tenían el moño, igual portaba unos lentes de sol y se veía que portaba una camisa que tenía en grande _Disneyland_ con el símbolo del famoso ratón; en una de sus manos tenía amarrado el hilo de un globo de helio que –obviamente– también era del ratón. Hiro, por otra parte, se veía adorable con su gorrita con orejas y su linda sonrisa.

Estaba tan soñador recordando lo bien que se la pasaron ese día. A pesar de no poder subirse a ningún juego _peligroso,_ disfrutaron mucho los normales puesto que eran divertidos y la sonrisa de Hiro por su emoción hacía que valiera la pena. Se llenaron hasta el tope de todas las cositas que pudieron comprar para complacer a su bebé pues este se ilusionaba con todo lo que veía. He ahí el porqué del gorrito y el globo.

– Bueno, supongo que ahora debo volver a avisarle que ya llegamos – La voz de Yuusuke le distrajo de sus pensamientos, y efectivamente se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la entrada del museo. Como era un _museo_ había demasiado espacio para estacionarse por lo que no fue para nada un problema. Entonces el mayor abrió la puerta, para que Kagami pudiese salir – No se tarde – Pidió.

– No se preocupe – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía del vehículo para irse con dirección al museo. No, no se tardaría; se moría por ver las demás pistas que le esperaban.

No vio a nadie en la puerta, además de que sabía que no era realmente necesario. El museo no cobraba pero –como todos los museos– tenía un cuaderno de registros en donde se apuntaban los nombres y familias que entraban al lugar. Entonces Kagami supuso que su siguiente pista de seguro estaba con la persona encargada. Si alguien le preguntara, _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Él respondería sin dudarlo: _Instinto_.

Entro como cualquier persona, y en ese lugar no había fila ni nada; es más, casi ni había gente para variar puesto que se trataba de… un museo. Sin embargo, era divertido e interesante; había huesos de dinosaurios y de aves y mamíferos prehistóricos, además de replicar motorizadas de los animales que producían sonido y explicaban cosas. Era curioso y sin duda alguna, fascinante para cualquier persona que amara la vida prehistórica. Se encontró con una anciana de cabellos canosos y anteojos leyendo un libro, que le vio en cuanto se puso frente a ella.

– ¿Puede ayudarle en algo, jovencito? – La mujer de edad avanzada le habló a Kagami cuando le vio frente a ella. Se bajó los anteojos un poco y le miró con una ceja arqueada. Algo molesta de que alguien interrumpiera su lectura. Tragó saliva, no iba a ser sencillo pero ni preguntar.

– Ah bueno, yo no… – Tartamudeó notando como eso molestaba aún más a la anciana. Suspiró hondo, al mal paso darle prisa – Solo quisiera saber si de casualidad… ¿Tiene alguna rosa con un sobre? Si no lo tiene, no hay problema pero solo quería asegurarme – Preguntó con incomodidad.

– Ah sí, una rosa púrpura y un sobre – Confirmó la mujer y Kagami asintió esperanzado – Un muchacho me la dejó esta mañana, dijo que era para alguien – Siguió hablando mientras sus manos parecían buscar algo en el cajón que tenía en su escritorio – Supongo que ese alguien eres tú. Aquí tienes – Dijo entregándole lo pedido.

– Muchas gracias, lamento haber interrumpido su lectura – Agradeció y al mismo tiempo se disculpó con una linda sonrisa que parece ser que hizo desaparecer el mal humor de la anciana de anteojos. Igual, ella era demasiado fácil de molestar.

– No te preocupes; Feliz cumpleaños – Felicitó la mujer y nuevamente Taiga agradeció mientras hacía una reverencia. El pelirrojo se retiró de ahí con una sonrisa mientras salía del museo para irse directo a la limusina donde Yuusuke le esperaba.

Llegó y de nuevo el pelinegro le esperaba abriéndole la puerta. No dudó en entrar y de nuevo se repitió todo el proceso donde el hombre mayor se dirigía ahora hacia el asiento de conductor de la limusina. Entonces, y como siempre hacía, Kagami decidió que ahora volvería a leer las pistas dentro del vehículo, mientras dejaba su segunda rosa púrpura junto a las demás.

 _ **19° Estación:**_ _Ya estás a punto de terminar tu juego Taiga, solo faltan unos más. Este lugar es el "fuego" de tu vida; recuerda que aunque te rogué miles y miles de veces para que no lo hicieras, decidiste que querías seguir con eso. Fue hasta que te enteraste de que Hiro venía en camino que lo dejaste, y si tú quieres volver ahí para seguir, no te detendré, pero te me preocupo por ti._

Se quedó demasiado pensativo con respecto a esa pista. No porque no supiera cual era el siguiente destino, sino porque sabía que las palabras del moreno significaban algo más. Sentía unas terribles ganas de abrazarle y decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara por él, pero lo cierto era que no le tenía cerca.

– ¿Podría decirme dónde se encuentra la siguiente pista, Kagami-sama? – La voz de Yuusuke le atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. El mencionado se sacudió la cabeza para luego ver al chofer y decirle antes de seguir perdido en sus pensamientos.

– Está en la estación de bomberos al sur – Dijo con la voz un poco apagada. El pelinegro no dijo nada al respecto y solo encendió la limusina para poner en marcha el vehículo, salir del estacionamiento del museo e irse con dirección al departamento de bomberos.

Kagami nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos. Su sueño desde niño era ser un bombero; soñaba con salvar vidas y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Lo cierto es que había logrado cumplir su trabajo, además de también estudiar gastronomía. Su trabajo al igual que el de Daiki era peligroso, y era obvio que ambos se preocupasen el uno por el otro. Nunca se sabía cuándo podía haber una desgracia.

Desgraciadamente tuvo que dejar su trabajo de ensueño cuando se enteró que estaba esperando a su bebé. No podía hacer el trabajo de bombero estando embarazado. Sin embargo, su novio parecía que con eso logró tranquilizarse con respecto al motivo de tenerlo en una trabajo donde podía morir en cualquier momento. Y aunque sí estuvo molesto con el peliazul por eso, debía admitir que él también esperaba ansioso el día que Aomine dejase de trabajar como policía.

No quería seguir pensando en eso, por lo que sacó del sobre la foto que correspondía al lugar antes visitado. Se encontró con un Hiro sentado debajo de un _velociraptor_ mientras parecía jugar con las pequeñas crías del animatrónico, ignorante del _peligro_ a sus espaldas. En la foto se veía cómo es que Daiki estaba con una cara de aterrado mientras trataba de llegar a su bebé, el cual nadie sabía cómo había pasado un niño de un año para llegar al robot suponiendo que este estaba lejos del alcance de los visitantes, con un letrero de no tocar.

Él se veía ahí claramente con una mueca torcida intentando no reírse de todo el asunto que estaba pasando. Claro que sabía que probablemente su bebé –y por consecuencia, ellos también– se habían metido en problemas al no respetar los letreros sobre los dinosaurios robóticos, pero es que ver la cara espantada de Daiki lo valía todo. Pese a que en un principio el moreno no quería ir, cuando llegó al museo se llevó el susto de su vida al escuchar rugir a semejantes y _peligrosos_ animales. Y ni se diga el pánico que sintió Aomine cuando su bebé estaba _cerca_ de uno de ellos.

¿Quién había tomado la foto? ¡Ah sí! Ese día se encontraron con su senpai de la preparatoria, Kiyoshi, y también con su pareja, Hanamiya. Al parecer los dinosaurios eran unas de las pocas cosas que demostraban que el pelinegro tenía alma, ya que por lo que dijo el castaño, fue el pelinegro quien le pidió si podían ir a verlos. Claro que luego de ver tantas bestias con aspecto terrorífico y armas letales en el cuerpo, llegaron a saber por qué es que Hanamiya los adoraba tanto.

Fue el castaño quien les tomó la foto, donde el ex jugador de Touou realmente pensó que el velociraptor se comería a Hiro en cualquier momento. Realmente era un paranoico y Kagami sintió pena ajena ese día. Pero en sí, los robots parecían muy reales con sus movimientos y sonidos, aunque eso no justificaba el comportamiento del peliazul; pero Taiga lo admitía, ese día fue demasiado divertido para tratarse de solo una ida al museo.

Las 5:24 p.m. y con todo eso del recorrido, Kagami tenía ganas de beber, pero no algo simple como agua o refresco, tenía la necesidad de beber alcohol para lograr calmarse un poco y sentir como el líquido le quemase la garganta. No podían culparlo, era un adulto y como la mayoría de ellos, necesitaba alcohol en su sangre para sentirse mejor. Como Akashi siempre estaba preparado para lo que sea, y él estaba en su limusina, decidió preguntar.

– Yuusuke-san, ¿Akashi no tiene algo de alcohol para beber? – Preguntó esperando la respuesta del chofer. Realmente esperaba que el hombre le dijera que sí, tenía esa necesidad.

– Claro, la limusina tiene un compartimiento especial para todo tipo de alcohol y lo necesario para prepararse lo que desee – Explicó mientras apretaba un botón del tablero que estaba cerca del volante – Ahí lo tiene, disfrútelo – Y Kagami se dio cuenta que el compartimiento se abría para mostrarle botellas de alcohol.

– Gracias – Dijo, mientras se hacía algún coctel para beber mientras esperaban que llegaran a la estación de bomberos.

– Para el cumpleañero, sus deseos son órdenes – Habló el chofer mientras aumentaba un poco la velocidad para seguir con dirección hacia la estación. Kagami tomó de su copa el alcohol para poder distraerse mientras se daba cuenta que se estaba acercando al lugar.

Justo cuando Taiga estaba dándole el último sorbo al poco líquido que quedaba en la copa, el chofer se detuvo bastante cerca de donde estaba la estación de bomberos. De nuevo, Kagami esperó a que el pelinegro le abriese la puerta mientras el dejaba la todo donde lo había encontrado; no quería que Akashi se molestase. Cuando se vio afuera del vehículo, se dirigió al lugar donde había trabajado hace más de un año.

El lugar parecía que estaba vacío, era martes y por poco eran las 6 de la tarde. Si bien recordaba, los bomberos tenían un horario estricto y a todas horas, por lo que le sorprendía no ver casi nada de movimiento, pero con confianza, entró a la estación esperando que ahí se encontrase con los demás. Todo el lugar parecía no tener vida, pero muy al fondo, a lo lejos, Taiga pudo distinguir una luz prendida.

Caminó sin perder detalle de que en cada lugar que pasaba no se encontraba nadie, ni siquiera en el garaje donde estaban los dos autos de bomberos de intenso color rojizo que les servían. Cuando llegó a donde se veía el destello, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba detrás de la puerta del lugar donde sus amigos bomberos se reunían para charlar y pasarla bien mientras no hubiese ningún incendio.

– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – El grito que se escuchó por todo el lugar luego de que Kagami abriese solo un poco la puerta casi se oye hasta donde Yuusuke estaba estacionado. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca ante el dolor de tímpanos que le habían provocado, pero la cambió rápidamente por una sonrisa cuando se percató de lo que querían hacer sus _ex_ compañeros.

– Muchas gracias, chicos – Sonrió, pero la verdad era que el pelirrojo se sentía algo incómodo por dentro. Todos los hombres ahí eran apuestos y con cuerpos bien esculpidos, además de que le tenían un cariño especial a él y a cierto chico castaño que igual terminó embarazado y tuvo que dejar el trabajo, y por lo que se había enterado, tampoco había regresado. Pero, también se encontraba ahí, pero sin el uniforme.

– Para ti Kagami-chan, lo que sea – Uno de los bomberos con más años en el trabajo le dio un fuerte abrazo dejándolo casi sin aliento. Era rubio cenizo con unos ojos aguamarina que iban más al verde que al azul, con una barba que solo le hacía resaltar más su atractivo.

– Eh, Katsuo-san, no se acapare a Kagami-chan para usted – De pronto, Taiga se vio librado de esos brazos solo para pasar a otros que de la misma forma le apretujaron. Esta vez era un hombre con el cabello castaño oscuro, casi tirando para el negro; tenía unos ojos naranja muy hipnotizantes. Un bombero que a pesar de no tener tantos años como el anterior, también era muy respetado.

– Ryuu, ahora es mi turno – De nuevo lo mismo, pasó de unos brazos a otros. Esta vez era un pelinegro con piel canela, más oscura que la de su novio; con ojos color café oscuro, que parecerían negros de no ser por la luz, que había en el cuarto. Y así pasó de brazos en brazos hasta llegar a la persona que compartía su misma _suerte_.

– Feliz cumpleaños Taiga-kun – Un chico un año mayor que él pero menor en altura, de cabellos castaño claro y ojos verde más claros que los de Midorima, de sonrisa angelical y carácter amable. Makoto Tachibana, el chico que no portaba uniforme, y también quien tenía que aguantar a los superiores.

– Muchas gracias, Makoto – Agradeció a él, dándose un abrazo normal, sin que el pelirrojo se asfixiara entre los brazos de alguien – Gracias a todos – Volvió a decir para que no hiciera sentir excluidos a todos los demás. Los otros comenzaron a reír mientras decían que no era nada y que harían lo que fuera por él.

Una de las tantas razones por las cuales Aomine quería que dejara el trabajo de bomberos era especialmente porque estaba rodeado de atractivos y bien formados hombres; y el moreno se ponía paranoico con pensar que le dejaría por alguno. Tachibana sufría también algo parecido, ya que su pareja, un tal Sousuke, trabajaba con Daiki en la estación de policía.

– Dejen de molestarlo, chicos – La voz de un hombre mayor se escuchó. Era castaño oscuro con una barba candado. Era el mayor de todos ahí en edad, pues era el jefe de la estación. Isao-san era bastante serio, aunque igual le tenía aprecio al pelirrojo y también al castaño – Kagami, imagino que esto es lo que buscas – Y efectivamente, en la mano del jefe, había el sobre y la rosa púrpura.

– Sí, eso es lo que busco – Dijo tomando la pista y la rosa con su mano – Gracias – Le dijo a su jefe, y este asintió, deseándole feliz cumpleaños de igual manera que los otros – Bueno, ah, yo tengo que irme… – Unos bufidos de los demás se escucharon, no querían que él se fuera aún.

– Suficiente chicos, déjenlo ir – Regañó Isao, y los otros no tuvieron más opción que obedecer. Pobre de Makoto, iba a quedarse con semejantes depredadores, pero seguro que su jefe pondría orden. Siempre les había cuidado a ambos por ser los más _lindos_ ahí – Hasta luego, Kagami.

El pelirrojo se despidió también mientras salía como podía de aquel cuarto donde estaba inundado de testosterona hasta el tope y parecía que iba a ser _devorado_ en cualquier momento. Salió hasta llegar donde Yuusuke le esperaba con la limusina, pero que en su rostro se veía que estaba harto de esperar, y que fue una suerte que ya apareciera. Se disculpó y entró al vehículo para leer la siguiente pista, mientras dejaba la rosa con las demás. Suponía que eso significaba que quedaba una pista.

 _ **19° Estación:**_ _Espero realmente que ninguno de los idiotas de tu antiguo trabajo hubiese intentado pasarse de listo porque utilizaré mi placa de policía para ponerlo en su lugar. Como sea, esta es tu última pista, pero te falta una estación. A pesar de que es lugar no es tan recordado por nosotros, ya hemos estado ahí algunas veces. Solo dile al chofer: "vuelve de donde viniste", él sabrá a lo que te refieres. Estamos casi por verte Taiga, Hiro está impaciente._

– Eh, Yuusuke-san –Llamó el ex jugador de Seirin cuando el mencionado ya estaba en el asiento del conductor –Daiki dice que _vuelva de donde vino_ , supongo que ya sabe a lo que se refiere ¿Verdad? – Preguntó ansioso, recibiendo una sonrisa del pelinegro mientras asentía.

– No se preocupe Kagami-sama, ya sé a dónde ir – Confirmó el chofer mientras encendía la limusina y la ponía en marcha. Entonces, el de orbes rubí se dio cuenta que eran las 6:40 p.m. y que realmente pasó demasiado tiempo ahí dentro de la estación aunque a él le pareciera poco.

Kagami se acomodó en el asiento mientras veía el camino un rato por la ventana. Luego, se dijo mentalmente que era hora para que viera de nuevo el interior del sobre con el número 19, listo para ver la fotografía que tuviera dentro. Imaginó que sería una sorpresa lo que esta mostrara, y cuando vio la fotografía no se equivocó.

Ahí estaba él saliendo del trabajo –claro, cuando trabajaba– mientras Daiki estaba ahí para recogerlo. La cara de Daiki era un completo poema, pues estaba echando furia mientras sus _ex_ compañeros le estaban abrazando y despidiendo _seductoramente_. También se veía a su compañero Tachibana en la misma situación, pues aprovechando que Daiki trabajaba con el novio de este, también había venido con él para buscar al castaño.

Se rió sonoramente y esta vez ni le importó si su risa incomodaba a Yuusuke, pero es que la foto –que valga a saber por quién fue tomada– era realmente graciosa, pues Daiki realmente pensaba que podría llegar a engañarlo con alguien de ahí. Y no es que fueran precisamente _gays_ , pero uno no podía estar casi 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana rodeado de hombres y ser heterosexual para siempre. No todo se puede en la vida.

Volvió a guardar la foto en el sobre, guardando también el sobre con los demás en su maleta. Se dedicó a ver cómo es que viajaban por la carretera hasta darse cuenta que se alejaban ya de la ciudad. Kagami decidió no darle importancia y volver a entrar a sus redes sociales para agradecer a las nuevas felicitaciones que habían llegado durante todo el día. Estaba matando el tiempo, porque el camino parecía ser largo.

Kagami estuvo a punto de dormirse puesto que el viaje y con el sol ya ocultándose le producía la sensación de tomar una siesta. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía hacer aquello, pero eso no evitaba que cerrase los ojos en busca de tranquilidad luchando por no dormirse pero si mantenerse descansando por mientras. Casi se queda dormido de no ser porque la voz de Yuusuke le llamó para que no se durmiera.

– Kagami-sama, no se duerma – Le dijo el chofer, por lo que el mencionado tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto – Ya casi llegamos – Y luego de eso y algunos bostezos de parte del pelirrojo, efectivamente llegaron a un lugar entre la carretera, grande y elegante.

Una sala de fiestas a la que él ya había asistido cuando Akashi anunció su compromiso con Murasakibara, y cuando hubo una reunión de los mejores chefs de manera internacional para demostrar su talento donde – obviamente, como pudieron pensar que no– él estaba invitado al ser uno de los mejores de Japón. Y claro, en ambos casos, había llevado a su novio con él.

– Le sugiero que al bajar, lleve su bolso, Kagami-sama – Le pidió Yuusuke amablemente mientras le abría la puerta al cumpleañero.

– ¡Es una maleta! – Replicó enojado y avergonzado. No era una mujer, llevaba una maleta, no un bolso. ¡Que Yuusuke-san no se confundiera!

– De acuerdo, lo siento. Le sugiero que lleve su maleta con las pistas, además de también las rosas – Se corrigió el mayor, mientras Kagami salía del vehículo.

– Son muchas, ¿Cómo voy a sacarlas todas? – Preguntó intrigado.

– De eso me ocupo yo – Una voz femenina apareció frente a los dos hombres. Era Momoi, la amiga de la infancia del novio de Kagami.

Satsuki tenía un lindo vestido celeste corto y pegado a su cuerpo, con moños de adorno en su cintura, además de ese escote que resaltaba su delantera pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. Tenía un fino juego de joyería de plata –aretes, brazaletes, anillos, y un lindo collar– y estaba maquillada pero sin ser exagerada. Tenía la mitad del cabello rosa de _arriba_ en un trabajoso peinado, y lo demás suelto. Además, sus tacones plateados le hacían ver un poco más alta. Estaba muy linda.

– No te preocupes Kagamin, yo me ocuparé de las rosas, pero por ahora, aparte de desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños, también soy tu última _nota_ – Explicó ella mientras el pelirrojo se le acercaba. Entonces la chica le dejó en su mano la última rosa púrpura, y también el último sobre – Léelo rápido y luego entra, te esperan.

– Gracias – Susurró Taiga, mientras la pelirrosa le sonreía para luego de darle la rosa púrpura, volver a tomarla mientras se dirigía dónde estaban Yuusuke y las demás rosas. Kagami no quiso perder tiempo, por lo que decidió que era hora de leer aquella _nota_ , porque ahora no era pista, para poder por fin entrar.

 _ **20° Estación:**_ _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Taiga! Completaste el recorrido dulzura, y como buen novio que soy, me tomé la libertad de hacer muchas cosas por ti. Tengo tanto que decirte, pero prefiero hacerlo en persona, así que si no te molesta, luego de leer esta nota y ver la foto, podrías entrar a la sala de fiesta para poder comerte a besos, igual Hiro quiere hacerlo._

 _PD: No olvides meter los demás sobres con sus fotos y pistas, son parte de otra sorpresa especial. Satsuki te ayudará con las rosas que no se comparan a tu belleza._

Entonces decidió ver la última foto que tendría ese día mientras Momoi con ayuda de Yuusuke parecía atar las rosas juntas de manera que parecieran un solo ramo multicolor. Entonces se encontró una preciosa foto de ellos dos besándose en su departamento, mientras él tenía en sus brazos a Hiro que veía como se besaban con un puchero. Su bebé odiaba cuando Daiki le ganaba su atención.

La foto, fue tomada ayer antes de que el chiquillo se durmiera, y que ellos disfrutaran la noche como solo los adultos saben hacer. En la imagen, estaba escrito en rojo brillante un: _Feliz Cumpleaños al amor de mi vida,_ que le hizo sentir una alegría inmensa en el corazón. Realmente estaba fascinado por todo el regalo, y parecía que aún quedaban algunas cuantas sorpresas.

– Kagamin, no llores – La voz tierna de Satsuki atrajo de nuevo a Kagami quien, confundido, se llevó lentamente las yemas de los dedos a su mejilla, notando como es que las lágrimas estaban deslizándose por ellas. Él no sabía que estaba llorando, por lo que rápidamente se las limpió – Ahora ten – Le pasó el gigantesco ramo de rosas – Y has tu entrada, cumpleañero – Bromeó.

– Supongo que eso haré – Respondió. Momoi le indicó que ella y Yuusuke entrarían por otra parte, por lo que tomó su maleta para que no le sea demasiado pesado, y él se quedó con el gran ramo de rosas coloridas frente a la puerta de la sala de fiestas. Suspiró hondo, parecía una _novia_ haciendo su entrada en el altar.

Armándose de valor y también por su curiosidad, decidió empujar la puerta mientras entraba al lugar que desde afuera se veía bastante animado. En cuanto entró todo estuvo solo unos cuantos segundos en silencio, hasta que la música de nuevo sonó, las luces multicolores iluminaron todo el lugar, confeti de colores llovió donde estaba él, y las voces de todas las personas ahí se concentraron en un sonoro: _Feliz Cumpleaños_ , que se escuchó más fuerte que la propia música.

Los ojos rubí del pelirrojo pudieron mirar cómo es que un hombre de piel morena, de cabellos y ojos azules zafiro, y sumamente atractivo caminaba hasta llegar frente a él. Vestía una camiseta azul de un tono un poco más bajo que su cabello, con un saco negro al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos de vestir. Aomine Daiki estaba muy guapo esa noche, y las mejillas de Kagami se tornaron rojas al verle.

Y por supuesto, no podemos olvidar a la pequeña criaturita que venía de la mano del moreno, caminando como podía pero siempre siguiendo adelante hacia donde se encontraba su preciado tesoro llamado _Mami._ Era un lindo pelirrojo de piel morena, con los ojos color rubí y las cejas poseedoras de la familia Kagami. Con su más de año y medio, Aomine Hiro se veía hermoso con su camiseta blanca, su chaleco negro al igual que sus pantalones y zapatitos.

– Taiga – Le llamó el peliazul cuando se hubo situado al frente del cumpleañero – Feliz cumpleaños – Le felicitó, como por veinteava vez ese día, pero era la primera que se lo decía de frente, que escuchaba esa felicitación de los labios que tanto amaba.

– Gracias, Daiki – Sonrió angelicalmente con las mejillas completamente calientes mientras sentía como algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, le tiraba de su pantalón para llamar su atención hacia abajo. Se encontró con su precioso ángel, pidiendo atención de su Mami.

– Fe-Feliz, cu-cu-cumple-a-años Mami – Le dijo tartamudeando con dificultad acarreando la letra _s_ un poco más de lo debido. A su hijo siempre le costaba hacer las cosas, como caminar o hablar, pero cuando ponía de su parte, el chico sabía cómo impresionar a la gente. Hiro estiró sus manitas hacia arriba, señal de que quería que le cargaran.

– Muchas gracias bebé – Le agradeció a su angelito mientras le pasaba a Daiki el gran ramo de rosas para que él pudiera cargar a su hijo y llenarlo de besos como quería hacerlo desde la mañana – ¿Cómo se encuentra mi lindo tesorito? – Preguntó mientras besaba sus rechonchas mejillas.

– La verdad, es que me hiciste falta, pero además de eso, tu tesoro se encuentra bien – La voz arrogante de Daiki fue la que contestó mientras la guiñaba un ojo seductoramente, ya que Kagami realmente no esperaba que su bebé lo hiciera. Normalmente este solo se reía ante sus besos puesto que le causaban cosquillas.

– Estoy hablando con mi verdadero tesoro – Se burló – ¿No es así amor? ¿Verdad que solo tú eres el dueño de mi corazón? ¿Verdad que sí? – Y volvió a besarle las mejillas con todo el cariño contenido desde que empezó el día. Kagami volvió a dejar a Hiro en el suelo, pero antes preguntó – ¿Te portaste bien con Papá? – y el pequeño asintió.

– No – Contradijo el mayor, y el pobre Hiro se quedó rígido. Ahora su Mami sabría de sus travesuras – En realidad era el vil demonio encarnado corriendo de aquí para allá, nadie pudo controlarlo durante el día, ni siquiera yo – Le explicó el peliazul mientras el de ojos rojos sonreía por sus palabras – Realmente no sé cómo puedes controlar a ese monstruo.

– Práctica cariño – Le dijo como si nada; como si ese fuera el secreto del universo – Unos años más y cuando haga alguna travesura se las verá con mi chancla y mi buena puntería – Bromeó Taiga, y aunque ambos adultos rieron ante el comentario, a Hiro le recorrió una un escalofrío por toda su espalda. Ay dios lo que le esperaba más adelante.

– Bueno, aunque realmente me gustaría estar solo contigo, creo que hay más personas que quisieran saludarte – Habló el moreno, mientras Hiro nuevamente volvía a los brazos de su progenitor pelirrojo. Realmente el niño era un flojo hasta en caminar – Total, tenemos toda la noche para celebrarte y te tengo una sorpresa más, pero será más tarde – Le dijo, mientras se llevaba el gran ramo a _quién sabe dónde_ desapareciendo de su vista.

Kagami no tuvo más opción que deambular por el gran salón con su pequeño hijo en brazos. Estaba decorado elegantemente cada rincón, y estaban ahí las personas que habían influenciado tanto en su vida. La mesa de un enorme pastel –cortesía de Murasakibara– y también la de unas cuantas golosinas más. Y una cena buffet que supuso, sería para más en la tarde. Sin duda, el lugar era espectacular y maravilloso.

Pasó de mesa en mesa saludando a todos los presentes. Se encontró a Kise junto a Kasamatsu, su antiguo senpai de preparatoria y también su pareja. Estos le felicitaron mientras le daban la noticia de que el pelinegro contaba con 2 meses de embarazo, y apenas se estaba formando el bulto de la pancita. Los felicitó también por la noticia de su primogénito. Sin duda alguna, por eso el rubio le había dicho que se verían más tarde.

También se topó con Midorima y Takao, con el peliverde aun sosteniendo el pijama de su hijo mientras Hiro comenzaba a gritarle _ladrón_ porque el niño sabía cuáles eran sus cosas, y parecía que el de lentes se las estaba robando. Kazunari rió ante el comportamiento de ambos mientras felicitaba a Kagami y le contaba todo acerca de su embarazo y de que su primer bebé sería una niña. El pelinegro realmente esperaba que su hija no sacara el carácter de su padre.

No pudieron faltar Murasakibara y Akashi, quien este último evitaba que su esposo se terminara todos los bocadillos de la mesa de dulces. Por suerte, cuando cruzaron por ahí, el bebé dentro del vientre de Akashi comenzó a moverse, por lo que Hiro pidió ser bajado de sus brazos para poner la oreja en la panza de Seijuuro –aun por sobre la ropa– como si fuese a escuchar algo. Kagami posó su mano y efectivamente se dio cuenta que el bebé se movía mucho.

Se encontró con sus antiguos compañeros de escuela Seirin, y también a los de la escuela Touou, cada ex equipo con sus parejas. Hablaron de muchas cosas, pues ya hacía varios meses desde que no se veían –a excepción de Kiyoshi y Hanamiya– y solo se topaban de vez en cuando pero sin la oportunidad de conversar bien. Se enteró de que Hyuuga estaba siendo cortejado por Imayoshi, pero no quería _aflojar_.

Igual vio a su hermano y su _ex_ entrenadora, a lo cual Hiro corrió hacia ellos mientras abrazaba a su tío Tatsuya y a su tía Alex, aunque el niño prefería mil veces decirle abuela pero solo para hacerla enojar. Igual había unas veces en las que le decía _emo_ al ex jugador de Yosen, pero todos esos _insultos_ eran enseñados por Aomine para así molestar a su nada agradable cuñado y a la rubia que besaba lo que no era de ella.

Otros invitados más ahí eran Kuroko –a quién le costó trabajo ver y cuando lo hizo casi le da un infarto– y también a Momoi, ya que ambos eran pareja desde hace dos años, y se veía que se querían mucho. Satsuki parecía muy contenta de estar con su _Tetsu-kun_ y Kagami no podía estar más feliz por saber que el peliceleste había olvidado el _amor de preparatoria_ que le tenía. Porque sí, Tetsuya había estado enamorado de él, pero eso ya pasó.

No pudo evitar soltar unas cuentas lágrimas cuando se percató de que la mayoría de su familia estaba ahí. Realmente no pensó que vinieran o algo, puesto que de niño sus padres siempre tenían cosas y pendientes que hacer por lo cual pasaba la mayor parte del día de su cumpleaños solo en casa. Sus primos y tíos también estaban ahí, y cada uno fue abrazándole mientras le deseaban un muy feliz cumpleaños. Hizo lo mismo con toda la familia de Aomine que asistió, que le sonreían cálidamente, y Hiro decidió quedarse con sus cuatro abuelos por mientras.

Algo que le sorprendió fue ver a Makoto y a Sousuke en su fiesta, vaya que Daiki sabía a quienes invitar. Supuso que debido a sus celos y todo lo relacionado con los bomberos, no invitó a estos ya que seguramente le hubieran coqueteado durante toda la fiesta, sabiendo cómo eran ellos. Les saludó a ambos, y se percató del pequeño chico de cabellera negra castaña, con mirada aguamarina detrás de las piernas de Yamazaki. El hijo de ambos de dos años, realmente parecido a su padre pelinegro.

La noche pasó rápida para él, casi estaban por dar las nueve de la noche cuando todos decidieron que era hora de comer, yendo al buffet u ordenando a los meseros que había para poder empezar. Kagami se sentó en una mesa junto a los dos amores de su vida, mientras que de un lado daba de comer a su lindo bebé cosas blandas y ricas en vitaminas, del otro lado, el _bebé mayor_ –desde el punto de vista de Taiga, este al igual que un niño casi no sabía hacer nada– le pedía lo mismo pero de la comida preparada del buffet. Pasó casi media hora hasta que pudo comer él.

Una hora después, cerca de las diez de la noche, todos quedaron en que era momento que el cumpleañero diera de probar el pastel de gran tamaño a los invitados. Todo fue un cántico desafinado pero de corazón, mientras los chefs y meseros repartían en pequeñas porciones el postre para dárselos a todos. Hiro y Kou –el hijo de Tachibana y Yamazaki– corrían como podían de aquí para allá jugando entre ellos, pero siempre vigilados. Taiga estaba seguro que su bebé amanecería muy cansado mañana.

La fiesta fue una _bomba_ , puesto que como tenía pista de baile y la música sonaba a todo volumen, no tardaron en acarrear a Kagami –y en el camino a Aomine– para que disfrutara de un baile en su honor, mientras festejaban todo lo que podían con risas y alegría. La hermosa sonrisa del pelirrojo que veían los ojos azules de Daiki le hacían saber que todo estaba valiendo el esfuerzo, por lo que, con una mirada rápida, le dijo a Momoi lo que quería que hiciera. Tomó la mano de Taiga, y le sacó de la pista de baile.

– ¿Daiki? – Preguntó extrañado, puesto que se la estaban pasando realmente bien bailando; pero el peliazul le había sacado de ahí, y llevado a un lugar donde no se escuchaba tanto ruido.

– Escucha Taiga, ¿No notaste algo raro en los sobres? – Le contestó con otra pregunta, y Kagami pareció pensarlo hasta que asintió.

– Sí, estaban algo manchados, veía formas dentro de ellos – Respondió. El moreno rió ante lo despistado que era su amor.

– No, bonito, no estaban manchados – Le corrigió viendo como esos orbes rojos que tanto ama le miraban con curiosidad – Son letras, pero como no los viste, será mucho mejor – Le dijo mientras besaba sus labios. El pelirrojo se sorprendió, si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta antes.

– ¿Letras? – Preguntó confundido, Daiki asintió, confirmándole sus palabras – ¿Por qué letras?

– Ya lo verás, dentro de unos minutos; por mientras, ve a sentarte en la mesa, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer junto con Hiro – Y como por arte de magia, el pequeño pelirrojo apareció chocando con las piernas de su padre moreno. Le dio un beso más, mientras volvía a desaparecer.

El tigre suspiró. No tenía ningún sentido llevarle la contraria a su novio aunque le divirtiera, ahora tenía que obedecerle. Se regresó a la mesa notando como es que la pista de baile ya no estaba a rebosar de gente, y que el tono y género de la música habían cambiado drásticamente hasta ser uno lento, como si fuese para un vals. Todos estaban en absoluto silencio, murmurando entre ellos pero sin levantar la voz, como si supieran algo que él no.

Entonces las luces se apagaron hasta que fue iluminado un solo lugar donde se veía que estaba su pareja con un ramo de rosas color rojo intenso, pero más claros que las que había recogido durante su recorrido. Aomine estaba junto a su bebé, que tenía en sus manos un globo enorme que decía: _"Para el mejor hombre del mundo"._ Se veían hermosos ambos, y Kagami sintió como su corazón saltaba de alegría al verlos.

– Primero que nada, gracias por haber asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños número veinte de mi hermoso Taiga – Fue con lo que empezó la pantera, mientras ahora una luz iluminaba donde el mencionado estaba sentado – Y ahora, quiero decir unas cuantas palabras para el amor de mi vida – Y entonces la cara de Kagami se tornó completamente roja por el comentario, porque era seguro, que era para él.

– ¡Mami, ven! – Hiro le llamó moviendo la manita donde no tenía el globo haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara dónde estaban sus dos hombres. Obedeció aun con las mejillas inundadas en rojo, yendo hasta donde ellos con la luz siguiéndole. Se quedó a un lado de Hiro, tomándole su manita.

– Taiga – Cuando su nombre fue dicho se tensó por completo, pero escuchó atento – Tú eres alguien increíble. Mi vida está llena de cosas buenas, pero de todas esas cosas lo mejor de todo eres tú, porque cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que tengo a mi lado al amor de mi vida, gracias por esta siempre junto a mí. Y ni hablar de nuestro pequeño hijo que solo hizo que mi amor hacia ti fuese más grande si es que eso es posible. Sabes que no soy un romántico ni un cursi, así que escucha bien lo que voy a decirte porque no lo repetiré – Kagami asintió con una sonrisa.

– Al punto, Papi – Oh sí, Hiro podía ser impaciente y hablar correctamente cuando le convenía. Daiki le fulminó con la mirada y Taiga solo rió tomando aún más fuerte la mano de su bebé. Aomine carraspeó un poco, antes de seguir en su discurso.

– Cuando estaba hundido en la oscuridad, tú y tu luz me iluminaron de nuevo; con tu hermosa sonrisa y tu emoción de encontrar verdaderos desafíos, lograste cautivarme. Pasé de ser un conocido a ser tu rival de baloncesto, luego me convertí en tu amigo, uno de los mejores en los que ponías toda tu confianza; sin saber cómo, llegué a caer perdidamente enamorado de ti y pasé a ser tu pretendiente, hasta que me aceptaste como pareja luego de que te rogara y rogara – Aquello había causado risas de los invitados. Sabían que eso era verdad – Ahora, frente a toda esta gente que sabe cuánto te amo a pesar de nuestras discusiones y peleas, y que la mayoría del tiempo seas un idiota – Al pelirrojo le dio un tic en el ojo por eso – Quiero pedirte algo especial.

– Mami, toma la co-copa – Hiro tiró de la mano de su progenitor para que este le hiciera caso, y los ojos rubí del mayor vieron a un mesero que le ofrecía una copa con champagne. Se dio cuenta que todas las personas estaban de pie, y también con una copa en la mano. Aomine igual tenía una en la mano que no tenía el ramo, mientras siguió hablando.

– Hoy, te hice recorrer un largo camino, pero fue porque quería que recordaras cada lugar donde habíamos estado juntos, donde habíamos pasado momentos inolvidables; que recordaras cuanto te amo a pesar de todo – Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo – No sé si los contaste, pero son 20 lugares, en honor a tus 20 años, los que hice que tu cabeza hueca recordara. Hay muchos momentos hermosos que más adelante tendremos, pero por el momento quiero que te concentres en el presente – Aomine le dio un casto beso en los labios mientras los invitados decían un: _aww_ de lo tiernos que se veían – En cada sobre que te dejé, hay letras y símbolos que si los unes en orden, forman una frase.

– ¿Una frase? – Preguntó en un susurro el pelirrojo, puesto que el moreno estaba bastante cerca de él, solo una distancia de 5 centímetros los separaba, por lo que se escuchaban perfectamente.

– Así es, pronto verás de lo que hablo – Le contestó también en susurros, dándole otro casto beso antes de que volviera a hablar más fuerte, para que todos ahí le oyeran – Taiga, mi bello ángel, ¿Serías tan amable de girarte y leer en voz baja lo que la frase dice? – Vio muchos gestos de emoción, por lo que confundido, se giró para ver. Fue una suerte que el mesero hubiese quitado antes de girarse la copa de su mano o esta ya estaría en el suelo hecha trizas.

– D-Daiki… – Murmuró en apenas un hilo de voz, cuando leyó la frase que el interior de los sobres formaban frente a sus ojos, en una especie de vitrina de cristal, tapándose el rostro con las manos intentando no llorar. Aomine dejó su copa en la bandeja del mesero junto a la de su novio, mientras sacaba de su pantalón una cajita y la abría dejando ver el interior, arrodillándose justo cuando Taiga se giró de vuelta para verle.

– Kagami Taiga, mi compañero de amor y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida; tal y como dice la frase, tú… _¿Te casarías conmigo? –_ Y el moreno estaba arrodillado frente al cumpleañero, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y en la otra una cajita que contenía un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un rubí en el centro como adorno. Era realmente precioso. Los ojos rubí se cristalizaron, y sonrió mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su pareja sin importarle que cayeran los dos al suelo.

– Sí, sí, sí, sí Daiki, por dios, sí – Repetía como loco casi gritándolo mientras abrazaba al moreno con las lágrimas saliendo a mares de sus ojos – Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, eso me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo, sino es que antes ya lo era – Le dijo sonriendo, mientras Aomine tomaba el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del pelirrojo para colocarle el anillo. Por suerte las rosas las había atrapado su hijo antes de que cayeran.

– ¡Ahora un brindis por el cumpleaños de Tai-chan y por su compromiso también! – La voz de Takao fue la que se escuchó ya que parecía que ninguno de los dos enamorados seguiría con el discurso con respecto a su reciente compromiso. Las copas se elevaron con gritos de júbilo antes de escucharse el sonido cuando las copas chocaban cuando brindaban con la gente.

Kagami se levantó ayudando a Daiki en el proceso para que ellos también pudiesen brindar por su compromiso. Hiro le ató en la muñeca derecha el globo gigante y le dio el ramo también, mientras abrazaba a su progenitor que derramaba lágrimas a más no poder. Daiki se sentía enormemente feliz, su corazón palpitaban con fuerza y de la misma manera sus ojos se habían aguado, también quería llorar de la pura felicidad.

Todos los invitados se acercaron a felicitarles a ambos por su reciente compromiso, y es que aunque la mayoría ya lo sabía, ver la cara emocionada de Kagami era lo que les hacía sentir la sensación de que también era una sorpresa para ellos. El chico literalmente no se despegaba de su futuro esposo y de su hijo, mientras enseñaba el reciente anillo de su dedo con orgullo, feliz por estar comprometido con el hombre al que ama.

Los padres de ambos chicos aceptaron su matrimonio sin poner quejas, y aunque parecía que al padre de Kagami seguía sin agradarle del todo Daiki, lo cierto era que en verdad el hombre mayor ya le había aceptado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se conocieron en el restaurante francés; solo que disfrutaba de asustar al futuro esposo de su hijo. Les felicitaron a ambos mientras las madres planeaban todo para la boda, diciendo que ellos se encargarían de Taiga.

– Daiki – Llamó el pelirrojo cuando se alejaron de toda la fiesta que nuevamente volvía a ser buena comida y música fuerte, debido a que ahora se celebraban no solo la fiesta de cumpleaños, sino también de compromiso. Kagami venía pensando eso desde que sus madres hablaron.

– ¿Qué sucede, Taiga? – Preguntó el peliazul con su pequeña _garrapata_ en brazos. Ya era media noche y Hiro había caído por completo dormido a pesar de la música fuerte; Igual Kou lo había hecho, por lo que Makoto y Sousuke tuvieron que retirarse.

– ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? – Preguntó mirándolo con genuina duda.

– ¿A quién le importa? – Contraatacó el moreno, haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo a su _prometido_ – No me malentiendas, pero mientras ambos nos amemos y sepa que siempre serás mío durante toda la vida junto con los hijos que quieras darme, ¿Realmente importa cuándo? – Explicó.

– A mí me importa – Le respondió, y entonces Daiki le miró atento – Porque aunque tal vez sea algo rápido, y no nos dé tiempo de nada; yo quiero que nos casemos en tu cumpleaños – Le dijo, y Aomine sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Menos mal fuese de piel oscura o ya estaría en evidencia de tan potente sonrojo.

– ¿E-Enserio? – Preguntó conmovido, apreciaba que Kagami fuese tan atento como él en cuanto a temas como estos. El pelirrojo asintió mostrándole una sonrisa de amor dirigida hacia él.

– Si tonto, ahora dejemos a Hiro dormir en la habitación del salón para poder regresar a la fiesta – Habló Taiga, y el de orbes zafiro asintió ingresando a dicha habitación para recostar a su bebé en la cama, dejándolo dormir. Todos los salones de fiesta tenían una habitación, era _de ley_.

– Entonces vámonos, _Aomine Taiga-san_ – Le dijo seductoramente al oído cuando salieron de la habitación para regresar donde los demás. Kagami sintió como su cintura era tomada por su futuro esposo, mientras le besaban el cuello. Se hubiese quejado pero, le gustaba ese gesto.

Para él, casarse con el amor de su vida el día de su cumpleaños sería perfecto, y aunque pareciera imposible debido a la fecha próxima, ya verían cómo se las arreglarían para hacerlo realidad; no por nada eran Kagami Taiga y Aomine Daiki, las pruebas vivientes de que no existe lo imposible, si te esfuerzas en hacerlo posible.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque esto les ha gustado y lo leyeron todo (o porque se lo saltaron hasta el final ;-;)**

 **Estoy planeando hacer la secuela para el cumpleaños de Daiki, claro, si me da tiempo con todos los escritos que tengo encima.**

 **Gracias por leer, y de antemano agradezco sus reviews y follows :3**


End file.
